Used
by MoonShoesPotterFan09
Summary: Sara and Leah wake up from a coma in new bodies and a new life..how will they adjust to this world they thought wasn't real. Pouge/OC Reid/OC
1. Prelude

Going through and re uploading the chapters, fixing the little things and such. My lovely friend Raven decided to be my beta, so hopefully quality will improve 3 I do not own The covenant and please review.

* * *

><p>Prelude-<p>

Sara laughed as she slid into the seat of the car her parents let her borrow for the day. She and her younger sister, Leah, wanted to get away from the house and were now casually pulling out of Wal-Mart and heading to the movies.

Sara had just gotten her license. To say that Leah was rather afraid when her older sister was driving would be an understatement. Her sister couldn't even walk straight when she was trying, and her finesse in a car wasn't much better. Sara just laughed at Leah's worries, though inside she was also nervous while driving.

At an intersection, Sara reached for Leah's drink, which her sister promptly snatched away. Leah, being the youngest, usually had an attentive complex concerning sharing. Sara would always eat Leah's left over food or try and share clothes with the younger girl, etc.

They were five years apart in age, Sara having just turned seventeen and Leah having turned twelve earlier in the year, though she was about as mature as Sara was.

Well, most of the time.

"That's mine! You got your own!" She cried.

Sara frowned, turning to her. "Just give me one fucking drink, geez!"

"No! No drinking and driving!" Leah shouted. "And keep your eyes on the road!"

Sara laughed as she reached for the bottle of water and Leah jerked, neither of them realizing that Sara had run a red light. The two girls, still grinning, made eye contact before the headlights of a car blinded both of them. They saw the realization dawn on each other and knew they didn't have time to react properly. Each girl tensed their body for contact and wished that they had been smart enough to wear their seatbelts.

Neither girl had bothered. It was a bad habit. Maybe it would have saved their lives.


	2. Waking up new

Going through and re uploading the chapters, fixing the little things and such. My lovely friend Raven decided to be my beta, so hopefully quality will improve 3 I do not own The covenant and please review.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1<p>

The steady beeping of a heart-rate monitor filled the room that held two patients.

The two girls had been there for years, their bodies un-responsive, and the only reason they were kept alive was because of the wealth that their family had spent on their care and the donations they contributed to the hospital. They weren't ever expected to awake. When Leah finally opened her eyes, it was to an almost empty room.

She blinked at the ceiling, her eyes taking a long time to focus. She could smell the sterile room around her and the brightly painted walls let her know that she definitely wasn't home. The last thing she remembered was being in the car with Sara and then...

Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly, looking around the room for her sister. She was going to stand when she felt a slight tug on her arm, when she looked down she saw an IV and nearly screamed, she wasn't very fond of needles. When she looked down, her hair had fallen into her face and she gasped as she realized that it was definantly different than before…in fact, her whole body was different. Her arms were thinner and longer, her torso was slim and not as bulkly, and her legs... Oh god her legs!

"What the fuck!" She cried, even her voice had changed. She saw the girl in the bed next to her stir, and slowly, her eyes opened.

Sara sat up gingerly and noticed the changes in her body a bit quicker than Leah had. She looked at the other girl in the room and frowned. She looked a little familiar but she couldn't place from where. She watched as the girl became more and more distressed, prodding at her skin and yanking the blankets off of her legs.

"What the fuck… " Leah repeated. Sara raised her hand as though she were asking a question in class. The other girl looked at her with squinted eyes before giving her best shaky smile. "Hello.." Leah greeted, not knowing who Sara was because she looked different as well. Sara smiled back, trying her best not to panic. There had to be a call button for the nurses close, somewhere…

"Have you seen my sister? " Leah asked quietly and Sara's eyes widened. "Her name is Sara."

"Leah? What are we doing here…" She murmured, she felt tired which was odd considering she had just woken up. Slowly her memories came back like scenes from a movie. She gasped and reached for her little sister. She had been scared that maybe she hadn't made it out of the accident. Leah had a similar reaction, scooting off her bed and going to sit on Sara's.

"Oh my god, your hair! Your face!" The older girl said while tunneling her fingers through her sister's hair. It was a very gingery red, opposed to the brown it had been before.

"My face? What about your face!" She laughed.

"Whats wrong with my face?" Sara asked, concerned now. She hoped she didn't look worse than before. That would have been horrible.

"You look kinda like Ellen Page.." Leah said. Sara made a weird face, causing Leah to laugh. Then she realized where she had seen her sister's new face before.

"You look like Karen Gillian!" She gasped, Leah giving her a confused look. "Amy Pond!" Leah's eyes widened and she looked around the room for any trace of a mirror.

Just then, one of the nurses came in. She had been looking at her clip board, so she didn't notice the two girls awake and talking. When she looked up a sound came from her mouth that almost resembled a scream and she ran from the room to go and get one of the doctors. Sara and Leah looked at each other, confused.

Both girls attempted to get off of the bed, then sized each other up when they stood.

Leah laughed loudly, pointing at Sara. "I'm taller than you!" She belted laughter, "I'm taller! Than! You!" She exclaimed and put her arms up over her head, doing a small dance of victory before her legs gave up and she fell on the ground, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. But where the fuck are we?" Sara asked. Obviously they were in a hospital. A very good one, by the looks of their room. It looked almost like an expensive hotel room.

They must have been there for a while. No way in hell did usual hospital rooms look like this. She ran a hand through her now shorter hair, though it still fell down past her shoulders. She helped her younger sister up as the doctor came into the room. He looked at the two girls with a startled expression, as though he thought the nurse might have been lying to him.

"So," He coughed into his hand. "So, You two..uhm. Well...Lets start with what you know." He said, as though he was grasping at straws. It was obvious they weren't expected to ever wake up.

"So, what year is it?" He asked and both girls frowned. _They had just woken up, for goodness sake. How were they supposed to know the fucking year?_ Sara thought as she played with the IV in her hand.

Trying to remember the year it was when they got into the accident.

"Uhm..2012?" She asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Minus 6 years." He said, and Sara gasped. Leah looked confused. _How could they have gone back in time?_

"Do you know where you are? Besides at a hospital?" He asked. Both girls looked uncertain since they got such a simple question wrong.

"We really have no idea." Leah said. The man frowned, and took out a laser pointer and doing what seemed to be a check up. Both girls cooperated and realized very quickly that they were not used to moving around so much. Their muscles ached and they were getting cranky with exhaustion. After the doctor was done testing them physically a psychologist that asked them routine questions. Sara fought the urge to answer them with sarcasm and Leah continued to yawn throughout the whole thing.

The woman finally left and they were allowed to eat lunch, the two girls sat in silence as they ate. Neither was willing to talk about what was going on. After they were done the doctor entered again with a confused smile on his face.

"Well, your minds seem to be fully functional. If you want we can start going over the information in your file?" He asked while writing down on the clip board. He pulled up a chair and motioned for them to sit down. They obliged, and he began to tell them the facts of their life.

"So your names are Sara Greyson," He pointed to Sara. "And Leah Greyson." He repeated the action and their brows creased. "Greyson" was definitely not their family name.

"You have both been in this hospital since age 5. We were never able to find what had caused the coma, and it became obvious that your bodies were functioning just fine. You just had very little brain activity. We would have suggested that your parents house you at home, because there was very little we could do here. They refused and made a very generous donation to the hospital to keep you well cared for here." He explained and they looked at each other, rather confused. _Had their whole life been a dream then?_

"Your parents were very adamant on keeping both of you alive... Sadly, they passed away last night." He said very gently and both girls looked a bit startled.

What were they supposed to be feeling? If this was true then they had no memory of their real parents, what they were like or...

They both chose to ignore this train of thought, though Leah already looked as though she was freaking out.

"But, they left a contact number. We've called to let her know about this. I'll go and check and see what she's said..." He explained. Sara looked at Leah and exhaled noisily.

"Well... New life? Lets do this!" She exclaimed and Leah gave a shaky laugh. They both were tired and wanted to sleep but the news haunted them. Sara leaned over and grabbed a tv remote. Their hospital room was very well decorated, a TV and couch for visitors. When she turned the TV on it was already on sci-fi with a Doctor who marathon playing. "Well that might explain some things." She muttered before her train of thought was interrupted by light snoring. Looking over at Leah she was glad her sister was finally asleep. She spent what felt like hours watching TV until she heard light footsteps enter the room. The sun was setting so she figured the doctor would be off his shift soon.

"Alright, Mrs. Danvers said that she is going to send her son, Caleb Danvers and his friends to come and pick you up tomorrow. We're just going to keep you over night and monitor you to make sure everything is working right and then you'll be free to go." The doctor explained when he re entered the room. Leah had woken up when he started talking, shifting so she was facing the other two people in the room. Her hazy brain worked out what he just said and she sat up, eyes wide and fully faced Sara's equally shocked expression.

"Wait.." Sara whispered to Leah. Leah's eyes were wide as she turned to look at her sister.

"Shit."


	3. Nicky's

Chaper 2.

Caleb groaned as his mother called him downstairs. "I'm on the phone!" That usually got her to wait until late before talking to him. Ever since his father actually died she had eased off of drinking as often, now it was to the point where she would try and stay relatively sober during the week and during the weekend she would go and get shit faced. Since it was Caleb's last year in high school he spent most of the year going to parties with the boys and Sarah. He figured the reason she drank so often before was because his father wasn't actually dead yet. She was living with the knowledge of him being unable to stop selfishly using, that her husband had chosen the power of herself..and that he had been slowly dying. He promised himself he would never do that to Sarah.

"Now, Caleb!" His mother shouted up, her voice sounded a bit panicked which sprung him into action. Telling Sarah that he would call her later, he hung up the phone, promising to meet up with her later, then quickly descended the stairs to the mansion to see his mother shakily hang up the phone. Concern throbbed through him and he took a few steps forward.

"Mother? What's happened?" He asked.

"Nothing..Do you remember two little girls that you used to play wth when you were little? The Greyson girls?" She asked, Caleb's brow furrowed as he briefly remembered what she was talking about, he must have been about six or seven.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, having no idea what this had to do with what was upsetting her.

"There was an accident when they were little and both of them had been on a coma ever since.."

"So, what does tha-"

"They both have woken up." She finished. Caleb's brows rose, he was about to ask what the big deal was when he remembered the call that his mother had gotten the night before. Mr. and Mrs. Greyson were dead. Something about this seemed a bit off but he wasn't going to question anything yet.

"It would be wonderful if you could go pick them up from the hospital, it would seem that they are fully functional, as though their minds have been aging with their bodies." She said, he nodded.

"Ok, I'm gonna take the guys with me though." He said as he dialed Tyler's number, he figured that they would need the hummer in order for everyone to fit. He would have asked Sarah to come as well but he wanted to pick the girls up and then be able to see if they would even get along with Sarah before he introduced them. While in the car, as the guys chatted int he back seat and Pogue stared broodingly out the window, he remembered what had bothered him a bit about the idea of the girls.

They had already met the bastard descendant of John Putnam, but somewhere else in the book there were writing of a lineage that was almost taboo. The founding families had always been very close, one that had been particularly close to the Danevers were the Parrys and the Greysons. The Greyson family had originally produced a first born female with the power, an abomination in the patriarchal eyes of the founders. The woman had been kept secret, telling the town of her being a witch risked exposure of them all. She produced a son and the line continued. If ever a female Greyson was born usually they died shortly after. Caleb continued his musings until the reached the actual hospital. Even if they had been born with the power, they didnt know anything about it because of having been in a coma, right?

Sara and Leah had been given some sweat pants and a sweatshirt with the hospital's logo on it. They were waiting in the lobby until Caleb and the guys got there. At first they both had been shocked, then set in the whole "this is kinda awesome" mind set. Especially their new looks. Neither girl had very high self esteem but now they looked like some of the people they had thought were the the most beautiful. Sara had a theory for why they had thought about the actresses when they were in the coma.

"Maybe it was the way our minds showed us a bit of the reality we were actually a part of. You saw the tv was left on in our room? Maybe our mind just substituted images of ourselves in the movies we found the most appealing while unconscious..." She said, Leah looked at her as though she was a bit crazy.

"Yeah, what about The Covenant?" She asked. Sara frowned and thought a bit.

"I'll figure something out." She said and Leah laughed. A few minutes later a group of boys walked up to the front desk. Sara stood up, stretched, then headed over there with her younger sister trailing behind her. She continued to think of Leah as her younger sister even though the doctor had told them they were actually twins. Sara was 5 minutes older though, which explained why when subconscious she translated that to 5 years. She almost wanted to laugh as this situation stank of some pretty serious inception shit.

"Uh, hi, Are you by any chance Caleb Danvers?" She asked and one of the taller boys turned, his hair had gotten a bit longer. He smiled at them and Sara relaxed a little.

"huh? Yeah. You must be.."

"Sara Are- uh..Sara Greyson." She said, remembering that her name was different now. She motioned for Leah to come closer, and her sister was soon standing over her shoulder. Sara guessed that she was still about 5''5, making Leah about 5''6 or 5''7. She was about as tall as Reid and Tyler, Pogue and Caleb being huge guys that towered over the girls..and pretty much everyone around them.

"Hi! I'm Leah. Oh gosh! Its so awesome to meet you!" Her younger-er twin gushed and Sara elbowed her in the side to get her to shut up, or at least calm down.

Reid, the only blond one of the group, stepped forward; his eyes twinkled oddly and Sara blushed.

"You know, Sara was my grandmother's name, you kinda remind me o-" He was cut off by Pogue smacking him in the back of the head while Sara made an odd face.

"Give it a rest." Pogue said, his eyes were angry and Sara frowned, he had never appeared this sullen before. What had happened for him to be so moody?

"You know, ever since Kate dumped you, you've been a real ass." Reid said. Sara gasped, her eyes softening and Leah rolled her eyes, leave it up to Sara to get a butt hurt every time someone she likes is upset.

"Reid!" Caleb shouted, the power in his voice making everyone quiet. "We better go. Hopefully there is enough room in the car." He said and Leah gasped.

"Are you calling us fat?" She laughed, knowing they definantly weren't fat in their new, er, real bodies.

"What? No!" Caleb said as they were walking out. Sara and Leah both laughed as the got closer to the car. As they looked at the hummer, it became obvious that they would have to squeeze in there or..

"Looks like the ladies are gonna have to sit on our laps." Reid laughed and Tyler blushed cutely. Leah laughed and nodded.

"Ok!" She exclaimed like a light headed bimbo and Reid's eyes widened, he definantly didn't expect that to work. Him and Tyler got into the car and Leah looked as though she was going to sit on Reid's lap, when last minute she shoved him closer to tyler and took the seat by the window, sandwiching Reid in the middle. Sara laughed loudly until Leah reached over and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her until she was sitting on her twin.

"Le-Leah!" She gasped and Caleb shrugged getting into the drivers seat, Pogue sat in the front seat, giving Sara a nice view of his pretty sandy hair. She laughed at herself, geez what was wrong with her. Originally she had liked Reid, like most girls do, but then she began to like the bad boy attitude that Pogue gave off. He was more serious than Reid, and more mature than Tyler.

The boys began to talk about what was going on in school and Sara saw Pogue staring out of the window. She leaned forward and put a small hand on his broad shoulder.

"You know, if you keep thinking that seriously, you'll get grey hair." She said and Caleb smiled. It was about time that someone tried to talk him out of his mood. Kate had broken up with him months ago, after she recovered from the attack. Pogue had told her everything, and she had promptly told him she couldn't deal with that. That she didn't want to end up in a similar situation again, or even end up like Caleb's mother if Pogue got addicted to The Power. Pogue didn't have the heart to fight with her, to make promises he wasn't sure he could keep, so he just agreed that it was over and had been mourning the relationship ever since.

He gave Sara a tight smile and she felt butterflies eat at her stomach. She turned to see Leah, who was laughing and joking around with Reid and flirting. Sara frowned at her younger sister, she seemed to be coming out of her shell pretty quick. Tyler kept looking at Leah with a grin that obviously said he interested but that he wouldn't try and compete with Reid.

"So, what do you guys remember? We heard you've been in a coma for what..twelve years?" Caleb asked, wondering if they remembered anything about their life before. Sara frowned and Leah turned to look at them with and off expression, both of them obviously trying to remember what had happened earlier int heir life.

"We..really don't remember anything. When we woke up they told us that our parents died..do-do you think that we are going to have to deal with the funeral and stuff? What about school and stuff?" She asked.

Caleb frowned. "Well, I'm pretty sure that they left you guys what was left of their money...which is enough to pay tuition at Spencer, then we can get you guys situated if you want..at least you'll know us there and we're going to meet Sarah, my girlfriend, at Nicky's in awhile. Plus you'll also get to stay in the dorms so you wont have to worry about taking care of the mansion." He said and Sara nodded. Leah nodded vigorously.

"That sounds good." She said then went back to chatting with Reid about how school was going while he continued to compliment her on the smallest things. Sara turned her attention back to Pogue as the pulled into the parking lot of Nicky's. She was the first to jump out of the car because sitting on Leah's lap was beginning to become really awkward. She walked over to the front of the car as the guys were just starting to get out. She opened the door for Pogue and smiled as the tall swimmer got out of the car. He was still frowning but his eyes weren't that forlorn, that is, until they got into Nicky's.

Sara had gone to the restroom while Leah stayed with the guys to find a table. Looking in the mirror she could feel a sort of glee building in her. She looked a lot different from before, everything about her was smaller, thinner, making her so happy she could jump. Her chest was smaller as well but that didn't bother her so much, she still had curves even though they were now a bit more subtle. Her eyes were more of amber color, her hair still a very dark, nearly black, and she had a bit more freckles on her face. Overall she finally was proud of how she looked. The next few minutes she spend making facial expressions and getting used to her new face.

When she finally got out to where the group was sitting she could see that Kate was there, not sitting with the guys and Sarah but at the bar. Pogue had gone up to her and grabbed her arm. His expression was a mix of anger and hurt, she knew the guys always met up at Nicky's.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his voice rough and demanding.

"Just hanging, meeting up with people, why? Can I not come here anymore because we broke up?" She demanded, her temper flaring.

"You knew we would be here!" He accused.

"You always make everything about you, or about us. Did you ever think that maybe I'm over you, maybe you should get over it too." She said, her voice was harsh and a bit bitter. At this point Sara had overheard and was getting angry and how she was acting, like their relationship hadn't meant anything to her. Even if it didn't, couldn't she see he was hurting. Sara put on a fake smile and walked over to Pogue with a grin, wrapping her arm around his.

"Hey sweetie, I was just wondering if you ordered yet?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice and Kate's expression fell. Sara elbowed Pogue so that he would get the hint and play along. He frowned, but decided it couldn't hurt any worse than he already was.

"Uh, no, I just..Saw an old friend." He said awkwardly as he turned to introduce Kate as a friend she sighed dramatically and walked away. When she had exited the place Sara let go of Pogue's arm and blushed a deep red. She quickly backed a foot away, her hair falling in front of her face out of habit.

"Sorry, I figured..uhm.." He shook his head and brushed a lock of hair aside.

"Don't worry about it." He walked passed her. The tension crackled in the air. Damn.

Sara followed behind him quietly and watched as he kicked the wall in anger then sighed, taking out a cigarette to light it. He stuck the fag in his mouth as he searched his jacket pockets for a lighter and when he couldnt find one he groaned and his head tilted back. Sara didnt miss his eyes turning into black bottomless pits as he Used in order to light the cig. Sara walked up beside him.

"You know, if you keep doing that, it'll eventually kill you." She said with a smirk. He jumped a bit, not having seen her there. His eyes widened at what she said, thinking she was referring to..

"Smoking I mean." She said with a laugh and he sighed, letting out a shaky laugh as well.

"Thanks for in there, I wasn't thinking she would-"

"Don't worry about it." Sara said, repeating what he said earlier. He laughed again she she felt proud.

"Hey, I bet the guys are wondering where we are, we should get back." She said once he finished his cig. He nodded and they headed back into Nicky's. Sara was determined to cheer Pogue up, which gave her a new goal for her new life. Challenge Accepted.

Sorry, I edited this a bit. I'm thinking of making the chapters about this long because this story isnt just for myself, it is for my sister..(If she ever tells me what it is she actually wants her character to be doing! lol). But it'll focus on Leah a bit more as she begins to slowly become her own person. I do not own The Covenant and please review.


	4. Settling In

Chaper 3.

Sara stood outside with Pogue until he was done smoking, then they entered the club like establishment, he wouldn't really look her in the eyes ever since they talked a bit outside. He wasn't sure how he felt about the girl, he was still hung up over Kate and the reasons she had for breaking up with him. How could he go and bring another person into a relationship with someone that was on a path that lead to destruction? Sara wasn't really able to look at him either, even though she actually liked how she looked in this body, her real body, but it was hard to shake the thought that someone would never find her to be attractive. She felt like an idiot for thinking that maybe he would like her back.

When they re-entered Nicky's, Sara imeadiantly began to look around for Leah. Eventually she spotted Leah towards the back laughing at something Reid had said. She was glad that her younger sister was having fun, so she figured she could relax a little and she sat next Caleb who was drinking something that looked similar to iced tea. Sara did see other teenager in the club drinking though, which made her wonder how the hell this guy stayed open. After a few moments she decided not to question it too much, just accept it and take advantage of it.

Leah laughed at the joke that Tyler just cracked about Reid no being able to play pool without a bit of extra help. After a few moments she realized that Tyler meant he couldn't win without Using. That fact alone would have been amusing had it not been that he was getting way to attached to the Power, if he didn't ease off of it like a newborn learning to eat then he was gonna be breast feeding until he died..at a rather young age too. Leah bit onto her bottom lip as she thought about this. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts Reid was looking at her as though he expected some kind of answer.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked and Reid laughed.

"I said, if you think thats so funny you should play a game against me. Promise I won't cheat." He winked and she felt a blush as deep as her hair come over her cheeks.

"Uhm..." She mumbled something that no one could hear, causing his eyebrows to raise.

"What?"

"I don't know how to play!" She said in a louder voice. Reid smirked and looked at Tyler who shrugged in responce.

"You wanna learn?" He asked. Leah nodded eagerly.

"Funny, I didn't figure you for the teaching type." She joked and Tyler simply said "Hes not." He went on to explain the rules of the game and the ones he usually ignore when playing. Leah was having a good time learning, especially when her came up behind her, showing her how to break. She could feel his breath on her neck, moving her scarlet aside as her brows knit together and she concentrated on what she was doing. When it came to actually playing against him for some reason every turn she took ended up with her getting closer and closer to winning. She figured he was Using, cuz there was no way that she was actually winning.

Leah wanted to rip out her hair when she won. She knew it was because he had orchestrated the whole thing, and she couldn't even call him on it, especially in public. So all she was able to do was laugh and shake her head. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Leah blushed bright red but pressed her back against his chest.

"Damn gurl, you should play for us more often." He said and Tyler sighed, realizing what it was that was going on. Reid was going to try and get into Leah's pants, and there wasn't much anyone could do about it. Leah caught the sight of her sister's hand motioning for her to come closer so she told the guys that she would be back in a minute. Leah hated crowded places almost as much as her anti-social twin sister, so shoving past a bunch of grinding teenager was not high on her 'things I'm dying to do' list. At least it wasn't prom. So many un-wanted children must have been conceived that night.

When she got to the table she could see that her sister was sitting with a short blonde girl with delicate features and high cheek bones. Imeadiantly she recognized her as the other Sarah, Caleb's Sarah. She was so..bright. Her shining white teeth made both girl a little jealous. Her glistening hair made both girls green with envy, though if they were being honest then they were all on pretty equal levels when it came to being attractive.

"Hey Leah, this is Sarah." Sarah said, motioning to the other girl.

"You have no idea how great it is to meet you!" She said, wow she was perky too. They could see why Caleb was attracted to her. Sara looked at the other Sara with obvious interest and Leah elbowed her sister sharply in her ribs, as if to say 'no! bad Sara, shes off limits!' Sara chuckled and they continued with conversation.

"You have no idea what its like to hang out with mostly only guys! I used to have Kate to be around as well but..well.."

"Yeah, I understand." Sara said, her eyes sad. She remembered how she had seen Pogue before all this. Before the mess with Chase.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Look, the breakup...brought up a lot of things that it..might take him awhile to get over. But if youre serious about him I think you should try-" Sarah began, adressing the googly eyes that Sara had been giving Pogue.

"What! No! Its not like that! Besides, hes not even interested in me." She said sadly. Leah snorted and Sara laughed, shaking her head.

"Trust me, he's interested. Don't give up." She said and Sara shifted uncomfortably. She hoped that the other Sarah was right.

After everyone had finished Sarah offered to drive Caleb and the girls to his house. They were told that they would be staying in the Danvers mansion until the caretaker of their house got around to giving them the keys to the house, not that it was a big deal because it was the summer so they didn't have to worry about school or anything like that. Riding int the car with Sarah and Caleb wasn't that bad. Sara and Leah ended up falling asleep in back seat. One would figure after they had spent twelve years in a coma that would be enough sleep.

When they got to the drive way both of the girls woke up and stretched. When they entered the house their eyes were so wide they almost popped out. They had never seen anywhere as big and extravagant as this place. Sara tried not to be repulsed by the taxidermy animals, she was an animal lover to the core and doing something like that rubbed her the wrong way no matter what the situation.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink? Are you hungry?" Caleb asked. Sara shook her head but Leah politely asked for a drink. A few minuted later he brought her a can of mountain dew.

"Mother?" He asked and both girls turned to see Mrs. Danvers standing by the door with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. It was as though she was looking through the girls to see if they were any threat to herself and the boys. Sara shifted awkward;y and tucked her hair behind her ear. She wasn't really happy having people stare at her. Leah pretended to be looking at something else so she wouldnt have to worry about the older woman's stare.

"Caleb would you give us a moment?" She asked, Sara was suprised that she didn't have some kind of alcoholic bevrage in her hand, but she did look a little bit more healthy.

"Uhm..Sure." He said, stopping to allow his mother to kiss him on the cheek on his way out the door.

"You two used to play together all the time...before the accident." She said to the girls, that got their attention. Leah couldn't remember but Sara could, as though it was very foggy. Like someone took a watercolor painting and kept it underwater until there was nothing left but blurry colors of what used to be a fond memory.

"I don't really remember." Leah said and Sara nodded.

"ah, well you girls were little. I was so jealous of your mother when you girls were born, I had always wanted a girl but when I met Caleb's father.." Her breath stuttered and Sara frowned, the memory of him obviously still caused her a lot of pain. "I knew I would never have a girl. But Caleb is amazing, such a good boy." She said and Sara nodded.

"So I guess what I am trying to say is, I did envy your mother. But as the years went on I began to pity her, there have never been any women in the covenant except for the wives, and any born with the power were never strong enough and died as an infant. The elder males left, had feared that you girls were some kind of bad omen. They gave your parents two options, make it so that you girls would never get to the age of discovering your powers, or they would have to kill you."

"So they put us in a coma." Sara said and Mrs Danvers nodded solemly. "But we dont even have the power!" She said in an exasperated tone and Leah nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever tried?" She asked.

"Isn't that why we were put in a coma? So that we wouldn't be able to use our powers?" Leah said, she didn't want to die again, which is what it sounded like would happen if the girls ever used their powers.

"Just try it."

"I cant!" Leah exclaimed and the soda can she had set down beside her began to crumple in on itself. Sara gasped, her eyes flashing with fire around the edges and some books shot off the shelf. Mrs Danvers smiled and clapped her hands when things began to settle a little.

"Good, well now that you have found out what it is like, be careful. Your parents did come up with a plan for if they should ever die and the spell on you would be broken and they trusted me, as your godmother, to make sure you girls got a proper education and were taken care of." She said and Sara bit back the cringe at the word 'proper'. She hated that word, what did that even mean?

"So next year you girls will go to Spencer Academy, also because to appease the elders you will have to have the boys keeping a close eye on you. But that isn't for another month, we have extra rooms for you in the house for you. I have a spare key the the mansion, Its in your names now but I would perfer if you spend your nights here." She said and the girls nodded. They did want to see what their home looked like, so it would be easy enough to sneak out later in the week.

"Good." She said, coming over and giving the girls a brief hug, then the sound of slamming doors filled the house as well as louder yells and she sighed, anouncing that the other boys were there and that they might as well go have some fun since they had both missed out on it the last twelve years.

The girls spent the rest of the day looking through the many rooms of the house, occationally going downstairs and hanging out with the guys. Around ten at night both girl were exhausted. Sara went and hugged her sister goodnight, hoping that this wasn't just a dream they would wake up from in the morning.

The bed was soft and seemed to mold around her body, her hair splayed out on the pillow as her eyes clenches shut and her eyeballs moved rapidly behimd closed lids. Sweat beaded at her brow, causing the hair near the roots of her head to stick together. The only think that Sara could see what bright white light, it was burning her, driving her insane and then there was the fall. Her stomach lurched and Sara bolted up, gasping. She tunneled a hand through her hair and tired to calm down, her body shaking a bit.

After a few moments she tried to lay back down on the bed, but it was no longer as soft as it had been before, the pillow no longer seemed comfortable dipping around her head and the blanket was too confining. Kicking the blanket off Sara yanked on a pair of shorts that Caleb had outgrown and had lended her, and she had already been still wearing the sweatshirt from the hospital. Sara figured a drink of water couldnt hurt, and after being awake for awhile she would be able to get back to sleep.

The hallways were dark and eerie, something she hated about the house at night. She had always had a very vivid imagination and creepy dark hallways werent helping much. Finally she made her way into the kitchen. Her mind was still half asleep as she Used to find a cup, making it float out of the cabinent it was hiding in. She was in the process of getting water wwhen she heard the creaking floor boards behind her and spun so fast she nearly dropped the cup.

Pogue had decided to go to the kitchen to get some water or something, he really had no idea what he was doing awake this early in the morning, the clock read that it was about 1:00 am, so he firgured everyone else was still sleeping. However he was suprised to hear rummaging in the kitchen, he assumed it was one of the guys getting a snack otherwise he might have tried putting on a shirt before he stumbled into the kithchen.

"Oh, its you." He said when he saw Sara staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah." She said, setting her cup down on the counter and pulled the sweatshirt down a bit, it had ridden up in her sleep and she was only now getting around to pulling it down over her mid-drift. He chuckled, the sound giving her shivers.

"How come youre up so late? She asked, running a hand through her slightly frizzy black hair.

"I dunno. You?" He asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Nightmare. Hey..whats that?" She asked, walking forward. He was in the middle of stretching, the vastness of his torso was exposed and she could see many small scars. Her finger gently grazed across one, causing him to bolt up and gasp. She backed away quickly.

"S-sorry." She muttered and he nodded.

"Uhm..I got in some trouble awhile back, guess you could say I got in a motorcycle accident." He laughed but she wasn't able to join in, her brow creased.

"And you still ride?" She asked. He nodded and motioned to the door.

"Yeah of course...you wanna try?"

"I dunno.." She said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt again. He got up to leave the room, his back facing her as he didn't spare her a second glance. "Wait! I'll go!" She said and he turned around and grinned, his long hair falling in his face a bit. Sara resisted the urge to reach up and move it from his face. He smiled and went to go and get a shirt, even though it was the middle of summer the nights were still too cool to go outside not wearing anything. Sara sat down on the chair, nervous about riding on a motorcycle. What if they crashed? Even though the pain of her memory was just her parents power withdrawing from her system when they died she still associated it with the pain of a car crash and she didn't want that to happen again.

When Pogue came back into the room he saw her gripping the edge of the counter and her knuckles were white. He gently tapped her shoulder and she spun around, eyes wide and the light sound of her breathing let him know that she was scared.

"Whats wrong?" He frowned, for some reason he felt rather protective of her and seeing her scared made him want to stop whatever was scaring her.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous." She said, walking around him to go and grab her sneakers, she figured if she was doing something then she was less likely to panic. She felt him pull on her arm and she turned around, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. He smiled and she found herself doing the same.

"Don't worry. I'm usually a pretty careful driver." He said and she nodded, this didn't really comfort her but she trusted him. Quietly she followed him out of the house and pretended not to notice when he Used to turn off the house alarm. When she took a look at the bright yellow bike she found herself grinning. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Whats so funny?" He asked and she shook her head while responding.

"Nothing, just didn't figure you for a yellow kinda guy."

Pogue laughed, handing her a helmet and then putting on his own. "You don't know a lot about me." He stated as they got onto the bike. Sara floundered around for a moment until he took her arms and wrapped it around his waist. She blushed and buried her face into his back when the engine started. He froze for a moment but then continued. When they finally started moving and she realized she wasn't going to fall off she leaned back a little and laughed, a sound that made him chuckle along with her.

Finally they stopped by a run down barn and she recognized it imediantly. It was the place that Caleb had faught Chase. For some reason just the air around the place made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. Pogue stopped the bike by the side and told her their history, the history of the families. Sara wasn't sure how she felt about it, the burning of John Putnam and everything that had happened. She got off the bike, taking off her helmet and set it on one of the handle bars.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked. She turned, giving him an odd expression as she touched his arm. Sara got close and he couldn't help but lean in towards her, her eyes half lidded and he felt the need to kiss her in that moment. She was mere centimeters away when her lips brushed the hair hanging bu his ear and she whispered "Tag." And turned, running in the trees surrounding the barn.

Pogue shook off the feeling she had just been giving him and chased after her, he was faster and in better shape and would have caught up with her easily if she hadn't had a head start. He had nearly caught her when an idea struck him. Sara turned just in time to see his eyes turn black as night, there was no way she could deny seeing him Use now. She gulped as he evaporated in the air and she had no idea where he had gone. Her head whipped around, looking for him anywhere before his arms closed around her and she screamed in shock.

Pogue realized she had seen him, when she screamed he figured it was out of fear of what he was and so he let go of her quickly. Sara turned and looked up at his gaurded expression. He was waiting for her to panic or scream, to run away again but all she did was give him a small smile. Her own eyes turned black as she looked up at him and it was his turn to gasp. How was it possible that she had The Power. After a moment Sara turned her eyes back to the amber brown they usually were.

"I only found out today." She said, afraid he would be mad about her not telling him she knew about The Power before then. Pogue's answering smile was amazing, the first real smile she had seen from him since she had met him. He brought his hand up to touch her face lightly, his thumb touching the light freckles of her cheek.

"Tag." He whispered before they both began laughing.

Back at the house Leah had just woken up and went across the room to see how her sister was sleeping. When she saw the bed empty she frowned and went to go and check the kitchen for her sister, if Sara couldn't go back to sleep then she was probably drinking water downstairs. When Leah turned to go downstairs she bumped into a certain tall blond. Her cheeks heated quickly as she noticed that he wasn't in anything but his boxers. When she looked up at his face she saw that Reid was Using, for what she had no idea. He seemed to be swaying where he stood and it didn't take long for her to realize that he was sleep walking.

"Reid?" She asked, her hand touching him on the arm lightly. He made a small moaning noise like a fussy child being woken up. It would have been cute if not for the seemingly bottomless eyes and the fact that he was standing up. "Reid, Wake up." She said while shaking his shoulder lightly. That seemed to jostle him enough and he blinked a few times before he fully woke up. He looked confused but smiled down at Leah who had fallen asleep in only her sweatshirt that came down over the top of her thighs. She blushed even brighter and fought back the urge to slap him.

"You have a bit of a situation going on there." She said, motioning towards his eyes. Almost imeadiantly he stopped using and looked away from her, waiting for her to yell or scream or something. Leah laughed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked. He turned wide blue eyes on her and she resisted the urge to start laughing all over again.

"You aren't freaked out?" He asked. He had only ever had the guys to know and share powers with. When he was little it had been lonely, he had wanted to play with the other kids and use his powers. But the adults had always gotten mad at him, even in middle school he had a problem with trying to impress the girls. But here was a girl who knew what his powers were and wasn't afraid, didnt look at him with disgust. As if of its own bidding his hand came out and went through her scarlet hair.

"Wait," She said and he froze, prepared for her to reject him. Instead Leah Used, her eyes the blackest and her mouth parted a bit. He grinned, they could have some fun when it came to Using. Reid took that moment to close his mouth over hers. It was her first kiss. And it was wonderful.

* * *

><p>I do not own The Covenant and please review.<p> 


	5. Inheritance

This chaper contains drug use and underage drinking. If you have a problem with that then may I kindly say, gtfo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Summer was almost over and every day the boys would go out for hours but Sara and Leah didn't feel right following them around, not to mention they also didn't have many clothes except Caleb's mother's hand me downs. Sara would spend times walking through the manor, looking lost as she observed her settings and the many pictures that decorated the wall. One day, a Friday to be exact, Sara was looking at a picture when she heard a shuffle from behind her.

"That's you." Mrs. Danvers said as she touched Sara's shoulder gently with a pleasant smile. Sara didn't recognize the girl in the picture, she was small for a child her age. She looked to be about 4 when she was probably nearing six. Her long black hair was blowing in the wind as she laughed, holding a toy truck and her sister, sitting next to her with her ruby hair in a pony tail was holding a Barbie. Leah wasn't smiling like sara was. It was obvious she was upset that her sister wanted to play with the boy toys instead of with her sister and her dolls. Caleb was sitting next to Leah, holding a ken doll, as if to make the little girl happy that someone would play with her.

"So he always tried to make everyone happy.." Sara wondered and Mrs. Danvers laughed lightly and nodded. She could see the blurry figure of a child sitting farther away, looking at the group with an intense stare. Sara frowned, trying to figure out who it was that was looking at her and the other two with such..She couldn't tell if the kid was frowning or smiling.

"Who's that?" She asked, touching the blurry figure through the glass of the frame. Mrs. Danvers concentrated for a moment before smiling; there was mirth in her eyes that one rarely saw.

"Ah, that would be Pogue. Him and Caleb got into a fight later than day because I believe Pogue's exact words were that you were _his_. You and him used to play here at the manor all the time. Your mother and I would switch off between having you kids here or at your house. When you girls..well..Your parents stayed farther away from the rest of us. I believe the children were a reminder of you girls. " She said and Sara frowned. She felt guilty, shouldn't she feel something? Anything? She couldn't remember them, though it was obvious that they loved her.

"Did the grounds keeper ever drop off the keys to the house?" She asked, her hand playing with her raven locks of hair that fell around her face. She hadn't quite grown out of the habit of hiding her face behind her hair because of her lack of self esteem, though now she was happy about how she looked.

"Yes dear, you and your sister should get out of the house for awhile. Would you like me to ask Caleb to drive you girls there?" She asked and Sara nodded. She knew it wouldn't be just Caleb going with them. Mrs. Danvers had made a compromise that the girls were allowed her temporary freedom as long as at least two members could keep watch over them at all times. Both girls agreed, not that they had much choice considering that if they said no this time they would die.  
>So now Sara was sitting in the car, occasionally looking out the window to make sure that Pogue was still following behind on his bike. She wished that she could ride on the bike with him, though they hadn't talked much since she had played tag with him near the barn. He seemed conflicted and she knew there was nothing she could do to help or say to make him sure of her.<p>

Leah sat in the back seat, laughing with Tyler and Reid. Leah and Reid hadn't discussed what their kiss meant to each other, but they had both felt the shock that went through them when their lips met. Unlike Sara and Pogue, the two teens were having no problems with each other. In fact they were acting closer than before. Sara was happy for her sister. After seeing her rapidly go from being an exuberant little girl to an awkward wallflower of a teenager she was glad Leah was going back to the way she was when she was little.

Caleb was staring out the window of the car. He was thinking about what the girls had told them earlier in the week when it came to their Power. He couldn't help but associate it with Chase. Neither of the girls had ascended so they couldn't be addicted yet, but they weren't raised with the same caution he was. Well, technically they weren't raised at all.

_"The Power is not something that you can play around with at will, no matter what Reid seems to think." Caleb said, his eyes still wide with shock. He had known they were part of the original families but they were girls. He could hardly believe they had The Power. He stared dumbfounded for a moment before sitting up straight, Pogue and Reid were both a little bored at the news that they had already been told. Tyler was excited, grinning from ear to ear._

_"We know Caleb. I promise I will only use for emergencies but I cant make any promises about Leah." Sara said and her sister rolled her eyes._

_"Its not like we're going to ascend too soon. Besides what's the use in having them if we never use them?" She said and Reid whooped and agreed, offering her a high five for 'telling him off'. Sara gave an amused snort, gaining the attention of the people around her._

_"Use them? Hahaha...It's very punny..." She giggled and everyone gave exasperated sighs, though Pogue couldn't help but smile a little at how easily she was amused. From then on the guys agreed to be their 'chaperons' as Mrs. Danvers had so politely put it._

Caleb saw Sara Looking out the window and realized there was something going on between her and his best friend. He found that he didn't mind, infact he thought that she might be good for Pogue, better than Kate ever was. She understood about The Power and the dangers that came with it. Caleb was deep in though he hadn't noticed they were almost to the Greyson mansion and he nearly missed the turn into their long driveway. The house was an older structure that they could tell had been renovated, though it still kept its old timey look.

Sara and Leah hesitantly opened the door to the big house and then began exploring. In order for it to be interesting for the guys, Leah proposed that they play hide and go seek.

"Are you serious? What are we? Seven?" Reid laugh and Leah rolled her eyes, obviously not amused.

"Ok smart guy, lets raise the stakes," She said. "How about the winner names their prize?" She asked laughing. Reid shrugged, his smug attitude spoke volumes about how he though he could win. Tyler was a little more humble and Pogue just looked as though he though it was stupid. Caleb didn't seem to mind too much.

"Alright Red, but you're _it._" Pogue said, running his hands through his hair. Sara was looking around the house, guessing what went where. She figured the stairs were the safest bet.

"Ok then...We should probably decide when to- GO!" Sara shouted and took off running down the hall and then up the stairs. She heard Reid curse as he took off. She could hear her sister laughing and counting, and doors slammed all over the house as the teenagers found their hiding spots. Sara opened the door to a room almost at the end of the hall. The door was large and she figured her sister would think that its too obvious and skip over the room. As she entered she looked around, the room seemed to be an office. There were papers on the desk and some drawers that were half open, apparently her parents were messy when it came to papers. At least that didn't change. She got down to the floor behind the desk, careful not to touch anything in order not to make any kind of noise. She made sure to breath in quietly through her nose and she..smelled something. It was a familiar stink that was somehow alluring at the same time.

Sara turned the the partly opened drawer beside her head and pulled it open a bit farther, cringing at the sound it made. The smell grew stronger as she looked down into the drawer, a grin grew on her face. In the drawer were baggies of small green dried up balls of weed. Sara covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing in joy, she wasn't a pot head. But every once and awhile she liked to relax. Quietly she took out the pipe and slipped it into her jacket pocket along with one of the baggies of weed. '_damn, they must have liked to buy in bulk_' she thought to herself as she relaxed again against the wood of the desk. She sat there for awhile until she heard heavy footsteps walking towards the wood she was in.

Panic rose in her, her heartbeat picked up and she forced herself to remain calm. The door creaked open and she listened hard to the footsteps. The person couldn't be Leah, the footsteaps were too heavy. The room was silent for a moment and she silently hoped they would turn around and leave but there was no such luck for her.

"Found you!" Reid said happily and Leah entered the room a moment later.

"You traitor!" Sara said, looking angry that Reid would switch teams. Reid laughed and Sara, still frowning, followed them out of the room.

"Well, you were the last one to be found so I guess you win anyways." Leah said glumly, Sara couldn't help but grin. Leah and Reid led her to a room downstairs that apeared to be a 'family' room, though it looked very bare and kinda cold.

_'Thats because a family never really lived here.'_ She thought as she noticed Leah looked slightly uncomfortible too.

"Woah, look at all those movies!" Tyler said, looking through the titles. Sara walked over and the first movie she saw was one of her favourites.

"Fight Club! Fuck Yeah!" She said excitedly and the rest of the guys smirked, they couldnt help but like her taste in films.

"I never really understood it." Tyler confessed and Leah laughed, patting him on the arm.

"I wouldnt have either if Sara didnt explain it to me." She said and Tyler looked like he felt a little bit better at that.

"Wait...How could you guys have seen it? You.." Caleb said but just shook his head, he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. However Pogue had heard Caleb's hushed question and wondered it himself.

"Well since we've all seen that how about we watch..." Leah closed her eyes and waves her finger along the rows of movies until she landed on one. "Donnie Darko!" She exclaimed and the guys all shrugged, not many of them having seen that one except Caleb. Sara and Leah put the dvd in the player while the guys went to see if there was any food left in the house. Sara sat next to her sister, engulfing her in a hug. They hadnt really talked since they woke up.

"How are things between you and Reid?" Sara asked and Leah turned wide golden brown eyes on her sister.

"What? How do you know about that?" She asked her twin.

"Please, I havent seen you act so close to a guy since Josh McMurray in Pre-school." She laughed and Leah grinned.

"I dunno..I always liked him a lot. And now he's actually real so.."

"Don't worry sis. I wont tell..this time." She said and Leah laughed.

"So whats up with you and Pogue then?" She asked and Sara sighed, her eyes kinda sad as they watched the trailers on the large screen.

"I really don't know. I'll keep ya updated though." She said with a small smile. She was happy for her sister, really she was but why was she always the one who had a hard time with people. Especially guys.

"Rejoice for we have have found food!" Pogue shouted in a rather uncharacteristically joyous voice. Sara laughed and clapped her hand over chest, her eyes wide and a grin lighting up her face.

"Oh our heros! How will we ever repay you!" She tried to keep a straight face but ended up dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"I know a few ways..." Reid said, nudging Leah over so that he could sit down next to her. Sara smiled as everyone sat around the TV and began to watch the movie, turning the light down so that there would be a better effect. Sara smiled contently as she leaned against her sister, who was holding hands with Reid for 'support'. They all seemed to have put a bit too much faith into the guys attention span and eventually Reid grabbed the remote, despite the many protests of the people around him, and stood up.

"Ok, what the hell is this? This movie makes absolutely no sense!" He said rather loudly and Sara chuckled a bit but then realized that no one was really into the movie. She felt bad that the guys were bored but they _had _to hang out with them. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"Hey...Do you guys smoke?" She asked.

"You've seen me smoke." Pogue said as though she was slow.

"No...I mean..do you _smoke."_ She reiterated while pulling out a pretty blue stained glass pipe she found in the drawer. "I guess you could say that I found my inheritance." She said with a laugh. Reid jumped up and down, fist pumping the air for a moment, obviously excited at the idea. Caleb frowned, not thinking it was a good idea. Sara ignored his disproving glare and clapped her hands together, happy to have something fun to do.

"I am excite!" She exclaimed, packing the bowl. Her sister laughed, understanding what she meant ehile the guys laughed because the poor grammar just seemed so amusing. When Sara was done she looked around, a small frown on her face. "Anyone have a lighter?" She asked, not thinking to have looked for one while upstairs.

"Here." Tyler said handing her one.

"Oh Tyler, I would have expected that from Reid but you? Didn't your momma ever teach you not to play with fire?" She laughed. Sara stared at the lighter for a moment before Leah sighed dramatically, taking the lighter from Sara's hand and tossing it at Pogue.

"She's afraid of fire. You should light it for her." Leah said with a twinkle in her eyes. Pogue got up from his seat in a chair, grumbling about 'why me?' and all that. He sat down at the very end of the couch, lighting the pipe and taking a hit before passing it to Sara, she held it in her small hands while he lit the pipe a small smile on his face as she took a big hit. The smoke first tickled her smoke, the more it built up the more it stung until she felt she would burst and evaporate. Stopping she held the smoke in while passing the pipe to Leah, who stared at her as though she was crazy.

"Oh right," Sara giggled, the smoke already begging to work on her. "Leah doesn't smoke!" Her words were slurred and a bit forceful. Pogue snorted a bit and got up to go sit in the chair again.

"Yeah, it just smells really gross and I _really _don't like smoke." She said, handing the pipe to Reid.

"Well how can you know without even trying, Red?" He asked and Leah frowned, she really didn't want leaned forward to smell the small stained glass object and covered her mouth to stop herself from gagging.

"Ugh, definantly not." She said and Sara giggled.

"No, no definantly not." She said, quoting the first Harry Potter movie when he gets his wand. Leah turned and glared at her sister. And settled for passing the pipe to Reid, once it had gone full circle Sara got Reid to light it for her the second time. She had to get up and wedge herself between the blonde and her twin. After she took the second hit she could completely feel the affect working through her body and carrying her higher.

"Damn that's green.." She muttered and the guys laughed. Reid took another hit and blew the smoke out of his mouth in rings. Sara looked around, eyes slightly bloodshot.

"Hm..You know what we need? Something to drink!" Reid said and slipped off the couch. "I found your parents old liquor cabinet. I was wonder if you wanted to break into that inheritance a bit early." He slurred and Sara laughed, nodding.

"Now that I will do!" Leah exclaimed, following Reid into the other room. They came back with a few different bottles of wine and a few beers for the guys. Sara scrunched up her nose and relaxed against the couch as Reid and Leah sat back down in their previous places. Leah opened the wine bottle with the corkscrew and took a big swig of the bottle. Sara had to concentrate really hard to see that it was labeled as tequila.

"Leah no!" She gasped in a child like way, a little annoyed on the inside because she knew her sister wouldn't take her seriously when she was high, even though she knew exactly what she was saying and doing. She just couldnt really control the way the words came out of her mouth. Leah, as predicted, just rolled her eyes at her sister and continued drinking. Soon she was laughing quietly to herself, her cheeks flushed a nice pink.

Sara looked around and saw Pogue sitting in the chair, the fact that he got up to go back to the chair she felt sad. _Why did he not like her? _Her hazy mind thought. She frowned and looked over at Reid who was sitting there talking to Caleb, trying to convince the older boy to join them. Caleb sighed and only took one hit, finishing what was left in the bowl before settling back against his plush chair.

Sara sighed, turned and snuggled into Reid's warm side. She just wanted to be close to someone, she always got like this when a bit high. Reid looked at her, shocked before she shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Sara used to be really squishy in her 'old' body, a trait that, even though she was about 1/3 her old size, didnt change. Her subtly curves didnt hinder her body being like one giant pillow, making to hard to shove her away when she wanted to cuddle. She was just so _ comfortable. _Leah glared at her sister, Reid was hers! How dare she! Leah looked over at Pogue, watching Sara with a dark expression before he looked away obviously brooding.

Leah got up off the couch, stumbling slightly and unable to keep her balance. The few feet away where Pogue was sitting seemed very far away all of the sudden. She shook away the feeling and marched over to him, standing before him and then she leaned down and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Pogue blinked slowly then looked up at the fiery red head.

"Why are you always so..so..Mad!" She said, louder than she intended which made her gasp and and place a thing hand over her mouth, giggling for no big reason. Pogue's brows shot up to his hairline and he chuckled at the drunk girl's antics.

"I'm not always mad!" He said and Leah just shook her head, getting tired of standing up she sat down on Pogue when was too gentlemanly to shove her away. Leah balanced herself on his lap and he tried his hardest, bad word choice, not to get distracted by that. It had been a long time since he.. Dammit stay away from that train of thought!

"Your hair is just...So..long!" She giggled, running her hands through his hair and he had to stop himself from groaning in delight. The two didn't notice that they had gotten the other's girl's attention. Sara was not glaring at her sister and pushed herself off of the couch, marching over to her sister.

"NO! How dare you!" She cried and Leah looked back at Sara with wide eyes. "You know how I feel!" She cried, her face turning red with annoyance and hurt. Why would Leah do that? Was it because she sat next to Reid? That meant nothing. Sara's eyes were pitch black as she made a wave of her hand and sent her sister flying back onto the couch. Caleb stood up, obviously mad but Sara didn't even look at him, she faced Pogue as she sat down in front of him. Leah snickered at how Sara sat on the floor but now as she sat next to Reid she didn't mind so much.

"You don't like me." Sara pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. In the past week her chest was sore and she had gotten very irritated, much to her sister's amusment, that she was going through puberty _again_.

"I dont..not like you." He said, seeming to be thinking hard about the word choice. Sara shook her head, still mad.

"No, not like that! I mea-"

"I know what you meant." He said, leaning down to help her stand and then he pulled her onto his lap, she went willingly, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. She was so small compared to him, something that had never happened to her before then. Pogue liked how she felt in his arms...Maybe things could be different this time...

"I don't dislike you." He reiterated, more sure this time.

"Then why.." She began, balling her hand in a fist by her heart, her legs tucked up in a relaxed fetal position.

"Kate." Was all he said and she nodded.

"You still love her?" She asked and Pogue was a bit perturbed, had he loved Kate? He was possesive, yes. Lust? Yes. But love? He wasn't sure if that was how he felt about her.

"I never loved her.." He said quietly, almost guiltily. He had been with her since sophmore year but he had never really given her his heard. Sara stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I just don't want to end up like some dried up raisin because of Using and have the person I'm with suffer for it." He said. Sara sighed, looking up at his face, he was busy looking anywhere but at her. Sara felt emotion swell within her, wrapping her arm around her neck she anchored herself up and kissed him on the cheek. She was tired now, and so tired of being sad. Shes had enough of that in her old life. It was time for something new.

"I would be right there with you, with probably just as many wrinkles." She laughed and he cracked a smile at that. The attraction he felt for her was scary, slightly possesive and new. He didn't just like her because she was attractive. She was, but that wasn't all. The way she looked at him was like she _knew_, knew the things about him he was ashamed of, and that she accepted him for it. It was crazy, she didn't know him. She didn't know anything about him.

"You don't even know me." He said, looking at her face now. Sara gave him a small smile and they both felt a spark ignite, it was a warmth that settled in both of them. Connected. There was something neither of them could explain, but they knew the wouldnt be able to leave each other alone.

"I've always known you." She whispered. To anyone else it would have sounded crazy of cheesy, but in this moment as she stared into Pogue's hazel eyes she knew the words to be true. She could see the insecurity that came with being everyone's wing man, the rebelliousness he showed by riding a motorcycle when his parents pressured him with conformity. She knew everything about him that he had never voiced, and he knew the emotions in her. Pogue bent his head down and kissed her, Sara froze in shock for a moment. She had never really kissed someone before. She tried her best to remain calm, the nerves not as bad as the situations she'd been in before. She kissed him back, a bit sloppily due to it being her first time, before they parted and she layed her head back down on his chest. she was so tired and content in that moment. The giddiness would come later. Pogue reached down to the side of the chair and felt for the lever that would allow them to turn the chair into sort of a bed, the bottom coming up so that he could rest his legs somewhere and the back falling down so that they were in a reclining position. He looked down at Sara, her eyes were closed and he could tell she was nearly asleep. He didnt waste any words saying goodnight, they knew they would see each other in the morning.

* * *

><p>I do not own The Covenant and please review. going to turn part of ch 4 into ch 5.<p> 


	6. Triad

Chapter 5.

_SMACK!_

Leah blinked, her head was throbbing and the light that was coming in from the window hurt her eyes and caused bile to buile in her throat. She turned to the said, trying to avoid the light peaking though the blinds. She could feel heat coming from infront of her, a dip in the bed letting her know that someone was laying there next to her. Leah tried opening her eyes again and was relieved that this time it didnt produce such a violent reaction. The relief was short lived though, because laying next to her was none other than Reid Garwin. _Shit. _Leah sat up and panicked, she wasn't wearing a shirt! Her cheeks flushed as she tried to remember what happened the night before. Pulling her knees up to her chest she ran a hand through her hair as the events of the night before dawned on her.

_"Oof!" Leah gasped as she landed on the couch next to Reid. _

_"I think she's got Pogue beat when it comes to possesiveness." He laughed and Leah sat up pouting. _

_"I didn't want to make her mad." She said in a sad voice, a slight quiver indicated that she was drunk enough to start crying over it. _

_"Why did you do that then?" He asked, the words seemed almost forced out of his mouth. He was mellowed out and comfortible on the couch. His blue eyes were drawn to the way the light reflected off of Leah's hair. So pretty..he reached forward and gently touched the scarlet strands. _

_"I was mad." She said, turning towards him. She was a bit possesive herself when it came to Reid, she supposed. Leah took up the space that Sara had filled a little while ago. Quietly she snuggled into Reid's side as he captured her mouth with his own. Unlike Sara, Leah didn't over think or worry. She didn't hesitate before she gently opened her mouth to him, his tongue exploring and sending little jolts to all her nerve endings. When they parted he framed her face with his palms. Their intimate moment interupted but Caleb snoring. Leah burst into a fit of giggles. Caleb was sitting in a chair, his head resting against one of his shoulders and his jaw was slack. Yep. Definantly asleep. _

_"Leah..Leah, listen." Reid whispered an she looked back at his face. She smiled, a little dazed at the beauty of it. Then she felt a small incline to her side and saw Tyler sitting next to her. _

_"Leah...There's something you have to know about us." Reid said, her mind seemed even more hazy after that moment though. _

A flush of a toilet interrupted Leah's thoughts and Tyler came out of the bathroom in only a pair of Pj pants, his hair messed up from sleeping. He took one look at Leah and noticed her very confused expression. his face became concerned and he forced a hand through his dark hair. "What do you remember?" He asked.

Leah tightened the blanket around her, earning a discontented groan from Reid because of his precious warmth disappearing. "Not much." She said a little nervously.

"Shit" He said.

"Yeah." She agreed. "But on a different topic, do you have anything for a headache?" She asked and Tyler nodded, diapearing back into the bathroom and coming back with two small pills and a glass of water. Leah downed them, her face scrunching up at the texture of the pills going down her throat. "uck."

"So anyways...What, um, do you remember?" He asked, sitting down next to Leah. He turned to his side and handed her the shirt she had been wearing the night before. She blushed again and took it from him, slipping it on over her head.

"Not much. Reid was telling me something then I zoned out." she said and Tyler nodded, remembering the exact moment that she was talking about.

"So what happened was.."

_"Leah! Focus." Reid said gently. _

_"I don't think this is a good idea." Tyler said and Reid shook his head. _

_"We aren't going to do anything, she just needs to know what she's getting involved in." He said. Leah giggled at the lines that apeared between his eyebrows. He was so serious, why? What was there to be serious about?_

_"Why so serious?" she said in a poor imitation of the joker. Tyler snickered and Reid smiled, causing Leah to smile too. _

_"Tyler is more than just my best friend." Reid said and Leah's eyebrows drew together in confusion. She understood what he meant, she had read slash fiction._

_"Then why would you kiss me?" She asked._

_"Because," Tyler said and she turned to look into his bright blue eyes. His eyes were so blue! They were even more blue than Reid's. "We like you too." he said, proving it by bringing her closer for a kiss._

"Woah, Woah, wait up a minute." She said, holding her hands up. "You guys are bi?" She asked and Tyler laughed.

"No, I mean, sort of." He tried to explain. "Only for each other. It's odd. We've never been attracted to any other guys other than each other. Girls, yeah sure we think they're hot. Sometimes Reid sleeps with some when me and him get into fights. But other than that..." He shrugged and Leah blushed.

"So..Where does that leave me?" She asked, brushing some hair behind her ears before it slipped again and landed in her face. Tyler bit his bottom lip,he was so cute, and reached over to tuck it away from her face.

"With us." He said with a bashful smile. "If you want to be." Leah thought about it. Did she want to be with two gorgeous guys? Hell yes! Did she want to be with two guys that were also with each other. Maybe.

"so..How did I lose my shirt?" She asked. She still felt exposed without a bra on but it was bearable with wearing a shirt.

_Leah didn't remember how they got into one of the many bedrooms in the house. All she knew was that there were pcitures of her and her sister all over the place. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. Reid was still staring at her with a serious expression. Gosh, he was so beautiful when he smiled. Tyler was smiling, but barely. He wasn't quite sure if she was sober enough to do anything with her, some morals that him and Reid didn't exactly see eye to eye on. _

_"I started as a nobody and grew up as a freak, my dad drunk booze my mom smoked pot, I had a poor phisique. I shoot up all the good guys going, Why so serious?" She managed to get out before falling on the bed laughing. She sighed happily as Reid sat down next to her, still playing with her hair. Leah sighed again and stripped out of her shirt, to the guys utter suprise. They had been prepared to take it slow, considering that she'd never been in a relationship before. _

_"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, not wanting to do anything while she was intoxicated. _

_"Going to bed. .Tired." She said, her arms going up behind her to try and undo her bra. Her finger seemed to be all fumbly. "Tyllerrrrr, Reiiiiddd, can one of you undo my bra? My fingers aren't working!" She exclaimed and Tyler chuckled. Reid grinned, him being the closest to her so he began to un clip the black bra she had on. It was rather plain but it accented her round breast just fine. Reid was glad he was also tired, otherwise he wouldnt have been able to resist. After Leah got her bra off she shrugged out of her jeans, leaving her in only black underwear. After that she pulled the comforter out from being tucked in under the mattress and snuggeled under the covers. When she didn't feel either of the guys get in beside her she peaked her eyes open to see them staring at her, not sure what to do._

_"Aren't you coming to bed?" She asked. Reid shrugged, took off his shirt and pants and got on the right side of her while Tyler looked around the room and found and old pair of pjs, putting them on he slid under the covers with her and they all fell asleep._

"Oh, and speak of, I hope you don't mind. I found these and just put them on." He said motioning to the pajama bottoms. Leah shrugged, they must have been her fathers. She was a little disturbed she didn't feel much when thinking about them being gone, though from time to time she would get really emotional thinking she would never see her 'parents' again, the ones her imagination had come up with while she was in a coma. She had loved them, even though now thinking on it they weren't real.

Leah gasped when a hand smacked her arm. She turned to see that Reid had rolled over and hit her in the arm, his hands stretched out and reaching.

"Sleeping in the same bed with him can be a bitch. " He said and Leah laughed, reaching over to gently smooth his hair that was messed up. Reid twitched in his sleep and then blinked, his grey-blue eyes met Leah's and he grinned.

"Hey." He muttered, also lookinga round to see Tyler smiling at both of them.

"So..About us." He said, sitting up and letting the blanket descend so that his chest and stomach was visible.

"What about us?" Leah said, including herself. Reid smiled, pulling her closer for a kiss. Tyler got on the bed and began to kiss her shoulder and her neck. She gasped against Reid's mouth and turned to kiss Tyler, Reid going to kiss her neck now and she embedded her hand in his blond hair and the other one went to card through Tyler's hair. Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist and was about to pull her taunt against him, sliding his hands up her sides, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Hey Leah, Oh go-" Sara covered her eyes and slammed the door shut. "We're going shopping today." She said and turned, walked away as fast as she could. Oh god, her sister, her baby sister was in the room with two boys. Oh gawd. Sara pushed the door open to the kitchen, glad the housekeeper had left food there for if the girls decided to move in. Pogue was in the middle of his second bowl of cereal and Caleb had driven home to tell his mother about them taking the girls to go shopping. They needed to buy clothes for school and clothes in general. Sara reluctantly agreed to let the guys pitch in and buy stuff for them. However, Pogue pointed out, that meant he had to approve of the clothes she was buying. She had laughed good naturedly and kissed him on the cheek, assuring him that he would get a say in what she would buy.

"What's wrong." He asked, seeing her face when she came in the room. It was still stuck in an expression that explained she was horrified and extremely disturbed.

"I just saw Leah with Reid..._and Tyler._" The words were a bit choppy, some part of her mind was still rejecting the information. Pogue's eyebrows rose and then he began laughing.

"I don't think this is funny." She said, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat down next to him. He stopped laughing after the next few moments and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"It's hilarious. I didn't know that they were going to add someone to their relationship." He said and Sara's eyes widened. She had never thought of them that way.

"They're bi?" She asked.

"Hell if I know. Theyve never been into other guy, I sure as hell know Reid likes chicks." Sara nodded.

"I could tell by the way he was kissing my sister!" She cried, burying her head in her hands.

"Hey, babe, its her life." He said, pulling her closer so that he could wrap his arms around her. She sighed heavily and nodded, one hand reaching to take a bite of his cereal.

"Uck! Thats so gross! Its all mushy!" She said, forcing herself to swallow the milky cereal.

"So? It tastes fine." He said, taking another bite to prove his point.

"You are so lucky your good qualities out weigh the bad ones." She laughed.

"Oh yeah? like what?" He said said, a challenge in his eyes. Her leaned down and kissed her, she deepened it until she felt that her lungs would explode.

"Like that." She whispered and he laughed. They heard steps getting closer so Sara went to sit in her own seat, not wanting to give her sister a show. Leah walked in with her red hair messy and her lips slightly swollen from kissing.

"Nice night?" Sara asked as her sister went and poured her own cereal. Tyler had the decency to blush while Reid just grinned with smugness.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Leah giggled and sat down between her men. Sara rolled her eyes, why anyone would want two guys was beyond her, she was sure at some point in time one was probably going to be a challenge. After a little while of eating in silence the girls were ready to go. Caleb had returned with Sarah, considering the girls needed some girl opinions on clothes besides their own. She seemed more than happy to go shopping with them. They decided that Sarah would sit in the passengers seat, Leah would ride in the back with Tyler and Reid and Sara finally was able to ride with Pogue on his bike. She laughed as the wind caused her hair to blow around. She hated the stupid helmet, but the images of Pogue being thrown off his bike continued to re-play in her head so she eagerly agreed to wear it.

The trip to a shopping center hadn't taken that long, the guys agreed to follow them into one of the cheaper stores before Sarah sighed in irritation.

"None of these clothes will work." She said as they were looking on the clearence racks.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, she and Sara had only ever shopped in stores like this, where most of the clothes were targeted for people who couldn't afford to buy from brand name stores. Sarah looked around to find the guys, only to see them looking at the ladies underwear section. Leah sighed and Sara laughed loudly. Reid had a thong on his head as if it were a hat.

"Oh..god..." Sara gasped, Leah was turning bright red as Tyler joined in. Her boyfriends' antics were going to give her an stroke.

"Lets get out of here.." Sarah said, grapping the two sisters and pulling them over to tell the guys.

"You guys ready to go eat?" Caleb asked his girlfriend with a hopeful expression.

"Er...Not really, we were gonna take the car and go to the mall. Do you mind?" She asked, batting her long lashes at her boyfriend.

"Er..No." He mimicked and Sarah laughed. "As long as you don't mind if I go get us some food for when you guys come back?" He asked, tucking his large hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Of course not! oh.." She looked over at Reid, who was currently holding a pair of bright red underwear out to Leah, asking her to try them on for him and Tyler.

"-Could you take Reid with you. He's having way to much fun." She said. Sara grimaced at the idea of her little sister wearing satin red underwear..with..oh god!

"Are the other guys coming?" Sara asked meekly and Pogue noticed his girlfriend being a little uncomfortible. He wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Do you want me to come, baby?" He asked and she frowned.

"Only if you want to." She said quietly. Pogue laughed, she was definitely nothing like Kate, Kate would have demanded he go with her then asked for his opinion on everything she picked out. The fact that Sara didnt demand that he go with her made him want to.

"sure."

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." He said, resting his forehead against her own.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff. Lets go!" Sarah said. Tyler caught up with them, him wanting to be closer to the new member of his relationship. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drug her forward for a kiss, both of them nearly running into a poll. Leah giggled, causing Tyler to laugh aswell. Pogue decided to be the one driving, since everyone agreed that Sarah was scary when behind the wheel and the other Sara didn't think she would ever drive again. When they got to the mall the first store they stopped in was something like TJ Max or JC Penny, Sara was just glad that they werent going to go somewhere like hollister or ...ugh..

Leah however was looking more and more uncomfortible. She didn't like shopping and coudnt seem to remember that now she actually could fit into the clothes around her. Sara was about to go talk to her sister about it when Tyler gave her a look, saying he would fix it. Sara grabbed Pogue's hand and walked towards the jeans and other stuff, giving her sister some time alone with one of her boyfriends.

"Hey." Tyler said and Leah jumped a bit.

"H-hey..." she muttered, trying not to be overwhelmed by all the clothes and people around her. Tyler brushed some of her scarlet hair away form her face and gave her a small smile.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, pulling her close to him. She tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"I feel like I don't belong here.." She said and he frowned.

"Why would you think that?" He asked as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I'm..not.." The gears seemed to click in his head and her held her close, speaking fiercly in her ear.

"Don't you ever think your aren't prettier than all the girls here." He said and she nodded weakly against his chest, shocked. She didn't believe him yet, but over time she felt she would get used to the idea.

While Tyler was convincing her sister, Sara was busy looking for hoodies and jeans.

"What about this?" Pogue held up a pretty blue sun dress that made her nose wrinkle.

"Eh.."

"C'mon! Just try it on!" He said, tossing it at her. She laughed and nodded. Sara went to walk into the dressing room but turned around when she noticed Pogue following her.

"What are you doing?" She laughed and he continued walking her into the stall, one finger in front of his lips to shush her. She stayed quiet. While in there she frowned, not quite sure how she felt about him see her take off her clothes. Even though she felt very strong for him she didn't want to be one of those girls who went to fast.

"Turn around." She said and he politely turned his back to her. She changed quickly, the dress flared out at the hips and made her look as though she had a bit more curves than her body actually possessed.

"Ok." She said and Pogue turned to look at her, giving a cat whistle that made her blush.

"I dont really do dresses..." She muttered, Pogue crept closer, pinning her against the stall door.

"Then take it off.." He said huskily. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. He didnt waste any time before bringing his lips down on hers, her mouth opening slightly to allow him accsess. It wasn't long before one of his hands was twined in her hair, the other slipping up the hem if her dress. Sara gasped, a bright blush on her face as she tried to pull away.

"What?" He asked, eyes half lidded with lust.

"I just..I..." He gently kissed her before nodding, understanding that she needed time to get to know him before anything could happen.

She tried on the rest of the clothes, glad she could more easily find things in her size. After that she went ot find Leah and Sarah to see if they were ready to go. When they left they found Caleb and Reid sitting outside a little cafe with coffee and sandwiches. When they were done the girls were tired out and ready to go back to Caleb's house, since his mother still preferred that they stay there with them. The journey home was quiet, Sara nearly falling asleep while holding on to Pogue on his bike, Leah snuggling up between Tyler and Reid in the car and Sarah holding Caleb's hand in the front seat while their friends relaxed.

When they finally arrived at the Davers, Caleb grabbed the mail on the way in and tossed a leter to Sara and Leah.

"What's this?" Leah asked, looking at who sent it and realizing it was from the school.

"Probably just our schedules." Sara said, tearing hers open. The guys and Sarah had also gotten letters and they all began to compare their schedules.

"Oh cool! Half of the day I have classes with Sara, and the other half of my classes are with Leah!" Sarah said happily.

"Most of mine are the same as yours.." Pogue said, looking at Sara's schedule. She smiled and gently touched his hand.

"Atleast I'll know someone there."

"And all ours are together!" Reid said to Leah and Tyler. They all shared smiles and finally Leah and Sara looked to see what dorm room they would be in.

"Cool, We're in the same one." She said.

"and it's on our floor." Reid and Tyler said with grins. Sara slapped a hand to her face.

"But if I ever catch you guys messing around in my room youre all dead!" She shouted and Leah just giggled, motioning to whisper to her guys.

"We should do it in her bed." Reid laughed and Tyler chuckled, shaking his head. Sara, who had been walking out of the room shouted to them.

"I will end you all!"

* * *

><p>I do not own The Covenant and please review.<p> 


	7. Nightmares

Sorry its been awhile and I know leah wants to kill me for it so...here. There is drug use and sex in the chapter. I do not own The covenant.

* * *

><p><em> Sara sat up, the sun shining through the window and birds chirped from a distance. She pushed her hair out of the way, some part of her noticed that the texture was different then it had been the last few days. Instead on straight, mildly wavy hair her fingers came in contact with a bush of curls and knots. She didn't have time to stop though, her body continued to travel to the bathroom so she could clean her face. As soon as she looked up into the mirror her blood froze and she gasped, a shaky hand reaching up to touch her face. "What..No!" She cried. Her old face was back. Round chubby cheeks..a bit of a second chin and a thick neck and body that made tears come to her eyes. "No.." What would she tell him? How would she explain she was still the same Sara..there was no way he would love her if he saw her. Tears creased the corner of her eyes..<em>

"Sara...Baby..wake up." Pogue shook her shoulder and tried to soothe her from the nightmare she was having. "Sara."

"No..no..please..Pogue..no.." She cried and his heart clenched. She had been having nightmares for the past week. Ever since school had started..no, a little before that. He remembered the first night he had woken to the sound of her soft cried into the pillow. He had asked her about having sex and her feeling about that. She reacted very uncomfortably and it had taken the rest of the night to convince her that he really did want her, no matter how in experienced she was. Eventually he promised they would take it slow and ever since then they slowly learned about each other's bodies. It was hard to keep in mind that she was learning about hers at the same time he was. He would never understand how she seemed to know so much, or even function, after being in a coma for twelve years. He knew she was hiding something but he wasn't sure how to go about letting her know she could tell him anything.

Especially now. Pogue sat up, pulling her into his lap and brushing the hair out of the sleeping girl's face. She slept through nearly anything so waking her from a nightmare proved to be a challenge. He feared she was having them because she felt pressured by him for..well. What else was he supposed to think when she rolled around going _"no..pogue.."_ Pogue felt her stiffen and knew she finally woke up.

"Hey, hey, shhh. Its just me." He said as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh!" She gasped, covering her face. She could feel the shape of her slightly pointed nose and knew it was her. Not..the other girl. She relaxed and looked back up at her boyfriend with a smile on her face. "Good morning." She said and sat up.

"That's it?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"That's what?" She asked, running fingers through her hair to try and calm it.

"Youve been having nightmares and you refuse to tell me, or even acknowledge that you have them!" He said, concern turning to anger.

"Because they aren't important! They don't mean anything!" She said, obviously tired of having this conversation with him.

"Why can't you understand they mean something to me?" He asked. She shook her head, she couldn't tell him. So instead she walked over, slipping her arms around his neck and raised up to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm ok. I .." She kissed him again and walked out of the room. She needed to get dressed for school. After the first week she learned when and when not to try and sneak into his room. For the past few days they had shared his bed, he had a single room and Tyler and Reid kept coming into hers to see Leah and sneak out to parties. Her and her sister hadn't talked that much and Leah would come back smelling of alcohol and sex, a smell that made Sara scoff and leave to go see Pogue. Her sister apear to care and Sara couldnt watch Leah become one of those girls.

"Hey" Leah croaked, turning over to look at her older sister. Sara nodded but groaned when Reid's head popped up from behind her.

"Hey! Whats with turning the light on!" He complained when Sara flipped the switch and headed into the bathroom, looking at her face in the mirror and sighing when it was the same looks she'd had for the past few weeks. She knew Pogue was begining to suspect there was something wrong but she didn't know how to tell him. Eventually she would have to though. Once Sara was done staring at herself in the mirror she went to go and put on the uniform. Today was the first monday of actual school. Sure, they had a week to move all their shit in but they didn't actually have classes until today. Sara swallowed the lump in her throat and finally pulled the blanket off her sister.

"Bitch!" Leah cried and sat up, covering her exposed chest.

"Slut." Sara countered and threw Leah's clothes at her. Leah pouted and stood up. Reid was laughing at their interaction. "Ugh, no, I'm taking a shower first." Leah said and walked into the bathroom. Sara gave and exasperated sigh and looked at Reid who was smelling his under arms.

"Wheww, yeah I'm gonna need one too." He said and Sara pretended to gag. She laughed and then the alarm went off, signalling that she needed to go and get breakfast. She was almost embarrassed how long it took her to get used to the school and where everything was. It just seemed so big and old. She spent a few hours just walking around and pretending she was in hogwarts. When Leah told the others about Sara's little obsession they had laughed, Reid making a remark like "Harry Potter can kiss my ass." To which Leah and Sara both started to laugh hysterically.

When she got to the table Tyler and Caleb were already sitting there, drinking what appeared to be coffee. They sat there for a few moments longer before a book bag slammed to the floor beside Sara and made her jump. "Oh hey Reid! You look like you had a nice shower." She said, a light glare on her face.

"Hey Sara, you look like shit. Sleep well?" He asked, sending a small barb towards her. Damnit. Why would she expect him to keep it to himself that she was having nightmares. She tensed and reached out, gripping Reid's wrist her eyes turned pitch black. "Don't talk about things you don't know anything about." She said bitterly, using super strength. He gasped.

"Ow!" He cried and Tyler stood up, pushing his seat away. Before he had time to intervene she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Pogue looking at her with concern. She shrugged him off and grabbed her bag.

"I've got to go find the class room." She said, her eyes were tired and they could all tell she hadn't slept well for awhile.

"Sheesh dude, you talk to her yet?" Tyler asked, taking his boyfriend's wrist and gently caressing it, hoping that would help with the bruises.

"No and she doesnt want to talk about it." Pogue said sullenly and moved around his cereal in the bowl.

"Well you better fix things before you ascend, you're gonna need her there." Caleb said, standing and patting his brother on the shoulder before going to throw the rest of his food away.

"Yeah, guys it may sound crazy but I've noticed something kinda weird about them.." Reid said, scratching the back of his head. "You know that rush you get when you Use? The adrenaline because you know that once you ascend every use will drain you..Ever since I've been around Leah, I haven't felt that." He said.

"You've been Using? Reid!" Caleb said, his brows creasing with worry.

"Oh shove it out your-" Reid began.

"I've noticed it too.." Tyler said. Pogue agreed around the mouthful he had just shoveled in.

"Ok." Caleb sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll check it out this weekend, the book might have something on it." He said and all of them nodded. "But for now, you better find out what's wrong with Sara. We can't let her just Use like that." Pogue dumped his trash and headed towards the class room. Leah entered a few moments later and got a banana to eat so she wouldn't be late. Tyler came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist ans she giggled around the mouthfull, turning so he could kiss her on the nose. They weren't sure how they wanted to present their relationship in public yet, and Leah didnt really care what the other kids in school though. Part of her thought that they were snobs, though she didnt have much room to judge.

"Hey, Tyler and I asked Sara if she minded sharing some of the stuff your parents left and she said to go for it, so we were wondering..."Reid said, grabbing Leah's hand and smiling, not sure how he wanted to finish the sentence, He wasn't good at the romance part of the relationship, that was Tyler's specialty.

"I'll try..but I probably won't be able to. I'm seriously grossed out with smoke." She looked down, and he leaned forward kissing her on the cheek.

"We'll have fun either way, but we should probably get to class soon." Tyler said, leading her to the class room. Leah had never been more content that most of her classes were with the two of them.

Pogue entered the classroom with the other students, looking over the heads of kids in the lecture room in order to spot Sara. Finally his eyes met with hers, she was sitting in the back of the room with a composition journal out, ready to take notes. He climbed up the rows of students chatting away in the nearly full lecture room. When he got to the empty seat next to her she sighed and closed her book, her whole posture was screaming 'leave me alone'.

"What's wrong?" He asked, one large hand covering the expanse of her knee.

Sara sighed, resisting the urge to smash her face into the wooden desk. Her knee jerked a bit under his hand and she noticed his expression become concerned.

"If its about us...if you think this was a mistake.." He began, she turned with wide eyes.

"No! That's not it." She whispered, sure not to get the attention of the other students.

"Then what is it? You suddenly clam up and won't talk to me. If you don't tell me whats wrong, how is this going to work." He reasoned. Sara sighed, running a hand through her dark hair before she reclined in the chair._ How am I supposed to tell him? _She wondered and then she saw her notebook. Leaning forward she opened it and began to write.

"Seriously babe, we have to talk about th-" She sat up and glared at him, pointing to her notebook and he smirked. Ok, if thats how she was going to tell him he supposed her could handle it. He reclined and took notes for the both of them as the lecture started. At any other school on the first day they usually took things slow but at Spencer they jumped right into the academics. Half way through the period he felt something pushed up against his arm and looked down to see the journal. The blue ink of her pen covered a few pages and he was suprised she had written all of that so fast. When Pogue looked up at her face she was looking at the teacher, trying to figure out what he was talking about and reading the names of books they would be reading on the board.

Pogue began to read, his eyebrows drew up, obviously either confused or in disbelief. She hoped it was the former.

_As you know, I've been having nightmares. They start out pretty normal. I wake up next to you in bed then go to the bathroom to..well you get it. Everything is fine until I look into the mirror. Instead of me I see..me. It's hard to explain. And I understand if you don't believe me, but I hope you do. When me and Leah went into a coma we shared a subconcious, maybe its a twin thing and maybe its a Power thing..I have no idea. We lived out a whole nother life, she was my **little **sister! She was 5 years younger than me, not five minutes. We really did have another life, I suppose thats why I don't have the mind of a 5 year old, anyways thats not the point._

_In my other life..er, my dream. I wasn't attractive. I was seventeen and, well, I was fat. I've never had good self esteem because of that and now that I'm finally in a form that I can find myself to be attractive. I'm afraid it'll be a dream and I'll wake up 250 lbs and with no social life. I just...I'm most afraid you would never..you couldn't._

The next few pages were spent describing the way she used to look, down to the stretch marks on her stomach and the small freckles on her face. When the bell rang he looked over to see she wasn't there. His head spun around the room to see her leaving and he frowned, she thought he wouldn't love her if he knew what she thought she looked like? Pogue scratched his scalp and gathered his books, he would talk to her later but now he had somethings to think about. The composition book in his hands proved that.

Leah giggled, school had just ended and Tyler, Reid, and herself had driven out to her home. Tyler, being the youngest, was a year younger than Reid and herself. She liked them for different reasons. Tyler was sweet, and he was the more loveing one. Reid however, didn't talk about his feelings often. He was much better at showing them. Leah reclined in the back of the car with Tyler since Reid insisted on driving once again. They pulled into a large drive way and she looked out of the window, not knowing where they were. A moderate sized mansion was in front of them and her jaw dropped a bit before she reminded herself to stop gawking. Tyler led her inside, Reid following reluctantly behind. There were no other cars in the driveway she she supposed the parents weren't home.

"So whose humble abode is this?" she asked, judging by all the pictures of a small elf like blond she guessed. "I'm guessing...Tyler! I'm right huh?" She joked and Tyler clapped her on the arm lightly.

"Ha ha, very funny. Smart ass." He said and she embraced him quickly before grabbing hold of Reid's hand. She was very good about giving both of them the same attention that they gave her. Reid took her hand and lead her into a room that looked like it was designed for the guys to play around in. There was a pool table and a few very large couches that were all positioned so that it was possible to see the rather large HD tv on the wall. She smiled as they sat on the couch, her in the middle and Reid took the small baggy out of his pocket. She took a calming breath, anxious at first. Tyler handed Reid the bowl and he smiled breaking a bit to cram it into the bowl of the glass pipe. Earlier Tyler had put the filter on, so it would take less time to light it up.

"You have to keep your finger here and suck in..then let your finger off it and inhale." He explained and lit it for her when the pipe was between her delicately pink lips. Leah sucked in and moved her finger, she could feel the smoke burning its way into her throat and resisted the urge to cough at that moment. If she had the air would have traveled through the pipe and the weed would have fallen out. She handed Tyler the pipe and reeled back quickly, her body convulsing in coughs that brought tears to her eyes. When she felt she could breath again she looked at Reid who had his arms wrapped around her torso.

"Ow." She gasped and Reid chucked, they looked over at Tyler who was almost done taking a hit. He held in the smoke for a few moments then blew it out through his nose. Leah laughed quietly and passed the illegal substances over to Reid. He took a hit and offered it back to Leah. She frowned.

"Its not so bad the second time." He said in a strained voice from trying to hold in the smoke. Leah sighed and nodded,holding the pipe gently and taking another hit. This time it didn't sting as bad and she was able to hold it in longer. When she blew out the smoke she giggled. She could feel the buzz coming on as her limbs felt a bit rubbery, a bit relaxed.

"Huh.." She mumbled. The words felt a bit odd when they came out of her mouth, they seemed to tumble out and roll around on her tongue.

"You feeling it baby?" Reid asked, his arms coming around her again. Leah looked at him and before she could answer she started laughing. She couldn't contain it and couldn't stop it. Reid laughed with her and Tyler shook his head in amusement. After a moment Reid caught her mouth with his, biting her lips gently. She returned the kiss but soon moved so she was lightly nibbling on his neck, kissing when she would get tired of that. He groaned lightly, shifting his weight and she could feel something press up against her stomach due to the way she was relaxed on him.

Tyler watched with interested eyes, he could feel himself becoming aroused as well just watching them. Leah suddenly pulled back, looking at them intensely she said "I want to see you two." They gulped. They had never let anyone see them together, not even their brothers. They also were afraid she would back out if she saw..if she knew for sure they weren't into just her.

"I'm serious!" Her voice lilted oddly due to the buzz but they knew she meant it. Tyler looked over at Reid who shrugged and pulled the brunette closer by the collar of his shirt, devouring his lips. Leah reclined against the couch, surprised by the reaction her body had to them. She noticed both of them growing and bit her bottom lip. They separated and looked at her to make sure she was ok with them. She gave a flirty smile. Despite what her sister thought she hadn't had sex with either one yet, though she had come very close a few times.

"Are you sure.." Tyler asked between kisses. Reid seemed fine with going ahead, but deep down she knew it was because he was afraid of her rejection. Unlike Tyler, Reid was afraid of being considered gay. It just wasn't him.

"Really. I don't..I mean.." She sighed, the mood was dulling and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dammit. Its not like you guys are the only ones who are sensitive." She said. This got both of their attention and they separated, looking at her with curious eyes. "What do you mean?" Tyler asked and she sighed. "I...I'd have to show you." She whispered, taking both of their hands. She had been practicing with The Power, so she was better at Using. She knew she wouldn't ascend until the January, and it was late August now. So she had plenty of time to Use before she had to worry about the side effects. Concentrating she allowed her eyes to go completely black.

"Let me in." She whispered, she was at the border of their minds, not wanting to force entrance. She felt them hesitantly let her in and she looked around before conjuring an image of herself, how she remembered herself. _This was me. If I still looked like this..._ She trailed off and exited their minds. Both looked at her with half lidded expressions.

"So now you see hwy I'm always so hesitant to do anything. Why I hate shopping and why-" She was cut off by Reid's mouth crashing onto hers.

"You are beautiful." He whispered into her hair. She gasped, this was the first time he had ever said anything like that. Sure he called her babe, hot, sexy, but never anything like beautiful. Tyler agreed, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled.

"Ok." She mumbled when she felt Tyler's hands ghost over the hem of her skirt, asking permission to remove it.

"Really?" He asked against the skin of her hip that he had moved down to kiss.

"Yeah." She said, moving to take off her clothes.

"How are we gonna do this?" Reid asked and Tyler frowned.

"I have an idea." Leah said, standing in front of them in nothing. She blushed, the pale skin of her face turning pink. The room suddenly felt chilly and she shivered, goose flesh appearing on her usually smooth skin and causing her nipples to harder. She saw their eyes cloud over and nearly giggled if it the sight didn't send jolts of electric heat all over her body.

"Who usually bottoms?" She asked quietly and they both blushed this time.

"Baby boy." Reid said. She smiled and walked over to the pool table, sitting on the end. "Well..." She murmured, sliding along the top until she was towards the center.

"Tyler smirked, getting the hint and walked forward, one hand undoing the buttons on his pants. Both boys were naked in a matter of seconds and Leah did giggle that time..until she caught their straining erections in sight. They were both about the same size, Reid a bit larger and Tyler a bit wider. She blushed and Tyler kissed her lightly, crawling onto the table with her, his hands moving to cup her breasts gently, palming them and causing her to moan in his mouth. Reid was on his knees behind Tyler, who was nearly on top of Leah. Reid ran his hands over Tyler's chest, kissing down his spine until he reached the part in his backside.

"Damn Baby boy." He groaned as Tyler pressed his ass into Reid's throbbing member.

Tyler moved one hand to Leah's mound, separating her lips with his long fingers he began to stoke her, causing delicious whimpers of pleasure to escape her mouth. He moaned against her breast as Reid began to prepare him, using his fingers and spit. Leah arched her back, divine pressure building up and she almost unraveled right there.

"Ty-Ty..." She gasped and he nodded, kissing her neck before giving her attention back to her breasts and other areas.

"You ready?" He groaned against the underside of her boob.

"Yeah..yeah.." she panted and he slid into her,her head flying back and bumping against the pool table but she didn't mind. A slight twinge of pain shot from her core and she gasped, feeling tears in her eyes but not sure why. Tyler stopped half way in, one of her hands tangled into her ginger hair.

"You ok?" He asked, knowing it was her first time so it would most likely hurt, atleast thats what they told him in health class.

"Yeah..I'm ok..I'm fine. Move." She instructed and he was happy to oblige, thrusting into her even further before moving back. Reid was scissoring him with his fingers now and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

"Reid..now..Reid..." He gasped.

"Ok baby boy.." he whispered against his lower back and slowly entered Tyler. Tyler gasped, his own hips going further into Leah and causing her to moan.

"Damn." She gasped, her hands tangling into Tyler's hair and forcing him to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes half open, mouth wide in a silent gasp. They all began to move at the same time. Reid would thrust into Tyler who copied the action to Leah, who then thrust up against Tyler who moved back towards read. Repeat. Thrust. Repeat.

"Oh!" She cried, her nails digging into Tyler's back. Sweat glittered on his forehead and glistened on her flat stomach.

"Fuck! Fuck!" She cried, a wave of pleasure sweeping over her and she clamped down around Tyler, who groaned his release into the side of her neck. Reid wasn't too far behind, pumping into Tyler and then all of them collapsed against on their sides, Tyler's arms wrapped around Leah, all of them bound together.

Sara sat in her dorm room. Leah had texted her a few hours ago saying she would be back late and not to wait up. She couldn't sleep though. Usually she would go to Pogue's room and stay with him but she was afraid to see him, afraid he would look at her as though she was crazy. It wasn't long before she was interrupted from her thoughts via a knock at the door. Getting up from her spot on the bed she opened the door and resisted the urge to slam it in Pogue's face. Pogue held the door open with his hand, and she doubted she could budge it anyways.

"Hey." He said, a smile on his face that melted her heart.

"Hi." She whispered and backed up so he could enter the room.

"So...I decided I believe you. I've seen plenty of crazy things, who am I to judge?" He asked and she smiled.

"I'm still scared." She whispered. He sighed, sitting down on her bed and pulling her into his lap.

"I know. i realize now that's why you tense up when I do things like this. Or when we get a bit to far. Why you spend so much time looking in mirrors." He said and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But you have to know. If you did change back..It wouldn't change my feelings." He said with finality that made her bones melt.

"I know." she whispered, kissing him deeply.

"So..I'm ascending in a couple of weeks." He said and she froze, images of Caleb convulsing in mid air assaulted her and her heart constricted at the idea that it could be Pogue doing that.

"Each member's ascention is different..but..I want you to be there?" He phrased it as a question and her arms tightened around him and she kissed him deeply.

"Of course." She whispered, her eyes closing and the tension eased from her body.

Miles away Caleb sat, turning pages in the old Danvers colony home looking for an answer to what Reid had brought up earlier. He was about to close the book and give up when the book itself flipped to a page he had never read before. He skimmed to first few pages before he stopped. This was what he was looking for. He pulled the book closer, his brows furrowed as he read.

"Oh.." He gasped, this changed everything.

* * *

><p>I know its been awhile, sorry. I lost my chapter layouts so I'm trying to remember everything I had written. I hope you enjoyed and remember, reviews make me write faster!<p> 


	8. Ascention

Her fingers tangled through his hair in their sleep, they were at his house because they had that Monday off from school and it was a nice chance to sleep in a house instead of a two room dorm with people on either side of the walls. Sara would jump every time one of the other students would bang on the walls to tell them to be quiet in some of their more...vocal intimacies. They had yet to go all the way but the change in how Sara acted and how comfortable she was with him was noticeable. The thick drapes covered the sunrise and allowed her to sleep in, once she opened her eyes and saw sunlight there was no going back to sleep.

They slept pressed against each other, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face pressed against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her slender torso. He snored lightly against the top of her head and her nose twitched in her sleep. Even with the thick blinds her body was still used to waking up early in the morning, resulting her slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. Her toes stretched and finally her eyes opened, taking in the image of her sleeping boyfriend. His bare torso was against her cheek! Even though they had been together for nearing a month and a half she still had moments when she would fangirl over how attractive he was. Sometimes the realization that it was an entirely different, entirely _real_ person embracing her knocked her breath away all on its own. She sighed and pulled away slightly to be able to see his face, his eyes still moving rapidly behind closed lids. Every once and awhile his nose would twitch a bit or his breathing would stutter, she knew he was in the process of waking up.

In a moment of inspiration she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, his breathing picked up briefly before he held her even tighter. He deepened the kiss, entangling his fingers through her hair and she cringed. Sitting up and running her own fingers through her hair, Sara swept it away from her face. Pogue gave her a questioning look. Usually she was the one who would pull away from kisses to stock on air, him not having to worry due to his swimmer's lungs, but she always made a rather exuberant come back.

"I need to take a shower." She muttered, wiping her hand across her eyes to get the crust out. He nodded and turned over, burying his face into the pillow as she crept out of bed and into the bathroom. When Sara's hair was dirty, the slightest reminder of it would send her into a neurotic frenzy. Everyone else would be miserable as well until she got the time to go back to the dorm and wash it. As she entered the bathroom she turned the light on and smiled at how clean the room was, she had spent the day before tossing his clothes into basket, thoroughly disgusted at how his underwear and dirty shirts seemed to be strewn everywhere. He had laughed and gone along with it, knowing how much Sara liked living in clean spaces.

Chills ran over her skin, causing gooseflesh and she shuttered slightly but kept her smiled, she loved the cold on her skin and even more how even when the sun was shining in through the bathroom window and onto her skin, the slight breeze coming in through the window was crisp as the reddening leaves outside. She loved fall, the very knowledge that autumn was approaching made her happy. She slowly removed his T-shirt that he had let her wear to bed. She loved how they smelled like him and he seemed to like her wearing them. Under the shirt she wore only panties, finding the bras she had gotten at the beginning of the year seemed to be getting too small. She also noticed her skinny jeans seemed to be a tighter fit, meaning her hips were filling out more. Most girls would be worried they were getting fat, though when Sara went to the routinely check ups the hospital would have on her and Leah (something about a medical mystery and not trusting it) the doctor had said that while Leah's body had continued to grow and mature, Sara's had paused for awhile. She had scowled when realizing that was the reason Leah was so much taller than her. Now her body was in the process of catching up, so she expected she would curve out a bit more.

She shimmied out of the undies and tossed both articles of clothing into the hamper. He had seen her naked before then, and her him, so she had very little modesty left when it came to being constantly clothed. Turning the knobs in the shower on, she waited for the water to warm before entering and getting her hair wet. Sara began to sing lightly to herself, not hearing when Pogue walked in and began to undress as well.

"Here is the church and here is the steeple, we sure are cute for two ugly people-mphh" She jumped when his chilled body wrapped around her in a surprise hug. She laughed and he began to chuckle as well. After a few moments she realized he was being clingier with his hugs, a bit more desperate. Concern bubbled in the back of her mind as she tried to think of the reason.

"Oh! It's your birthday!" She said finally, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. Pogue gave a small smile.

"Yeah, no big deal or anything." He responded. She could see the worry in his eyes and knew what the problem really was. His ascension. Ever since he asked her to be there with him he had closed up about it, Sara knew she wasn't the only one to notice, Caleb talked to him in hushed tones and Tyler, even Reid would occasionally shoot him worried glances. For awhile Sara had been scared about what would happen when he ascended. She had even gone to the Danvers colony house to research the topic. It had taken hours of reading but she finally found the section of the Book Of Damnation that talked about ascension in the different families. It stated that each family had a different pattern of ascension, and it also varied according to the person. Some of the families seemed to have recurring personalities. The Danvers were easily addicted to the power, the Garwins as well. Though the books omitted exactly how the different families would usually ascend.

She knew for the the Danvers it was painful, like getting struck by electricity fifty times. Sara, being overly curious, had gone to Tyler as well to ask him what he knew about his family's ascensions. He reported for his family it was calmer than that, more of a high that slowly fills them. Though he pointed out his family wasn't as powerful as the Danvers. She had wondered at the time if the amount of power the family had controlled how painful the ascension was. The book purposefully didn't mention how each family ascended. It claimed that each member of the coven was vulnerable when ascending and only the most trusted people should be present. Sara was touched that he felt that deeply about her, knowing she felt the same.

"Are you worried?" She asked, brushing some of his damp hair away from his face. He gave a half smile and shook his head.

"I'm not." She frowned but nodded, not wanting to pressure anything out of him. She wrapped her thin arms around him, hoping he knew she was there for him if he needed to talk. He leaned down and kissed the side of her face, causing her to giggle and then went on to kiss her neck and lower. She gasped, feeling him growing hard against her side. She gradually stopped laughing and returned the kissed on him, her hand on his chest, palm splayed and slowly moving downward. When her fingers gently brushed over the lower expanse of his stomach, she was constantly amazed by how hairless he seemed to be during swimming season, sometimes more hairless than she was.

Finally wrapping her small fist around his erection she began to jerk him off, Pogue buried his face in the side of her neck, altering between heavy breathing and kissing her desperately. Her own breathing picked up pace and she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her lower stomach, an invitation she had never given him before. His breath stuttered and he pulled away, causing her to pause in her movements.

"You sure?" He asked, hazel eyes dark with lust. "Because you need to tell me if you aren'-" She pulled him down for a kiss, her eyes half lidded.

"Pogue?"

"Yeah?" He asked, her muscles seemed to be straining in attempt to control his reaction to her warm and wet, pressed up against him and water sprayed down on them.

"Shut up, please" She moaned and he nodded, kissing her and picking her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hand still working against her.

Sara moaned against his shoulder and arched her back so she was pressed even more against him, almost felt molded around him.

"Pogue..I..I l-"

A loud knock was heard from the door frame of the room and they both froze, breathing heavily.

"Hey, is anyone here?" Caleb's voice cut into the silence and Sara began to tremble with laughter, Pogue's look of shock was the last straw and a fit of giggles burst free, him letting her down so she could stand on the tile of the shower floor.

"The water was getting cold anyways." He grumbled. "We're in the shower, be out in a few." He shouted.

"Sorry bro. I'll just...be downstairs." Caleb coughed and walked away. Sara was finally calming from the hysterics of being caught. Pogue's eyes turned obsidian as he used to heat the water up allowing them both to finish washing up. He got out of the shower first, reaching one of the taller cabinets that held plush towels. As she dried herself off she thought about Caleb, they were just beginning to fix the damage that finding out about the female covenant members had caused.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks ago Caleb called all the members of the Coven to meet at the colony house, insisting it was urgent though it was nearing two in the morning. Sara was woke up to be greeted by an empty side of the bed and hushed whispering going on in the bathroom where Pogue was still talking to Caleb. She lay there for a few minutes staring at the dorm room walls and watching the light from the bathroom flicker. At first she thought maybe he had just called to talk about something trivial, though the forced sound of Pogue's voice alerted her otherwise.<em>

_"Yeah dude, she's here with me." He said, and she heard him turn the water on to wash the sleep off his face. There was silence where Caleb was talking, Sara briefly considered using to listen in on their conversation but managed to restrain herself, trusting Pogue would tell her if it were important._

_"No, she's been asleep the whole time. That's not possible. Yeah, I'll wake her up. See you there." His shadow stood in the doorway, casting a silhouette across the bed. Sara pretended to still be asleep, not wanting him to know she had heard him talking on the phone. Pogue sat down on the bed, his hand gently gripping her hip and shaking her away._

_"I know you're awake." He whispered after he had leaned down to brush a kiss on her shoulder. Sara huffed and sat up draping the blanket across her exposed chest._

_"I think the real question is why you are up?" She asked, raising her hand to brush off a bit of water left on his face. He smiled and kissed her palm, sending butterflies swarming in her stomach._

_"Caleb found something about you guys in the book; he wants us to meet him at the Greyson Colony house." He explained, standing to put on a pair of baggy jeans and a loose t-shirt with his leather jacket. She pulled on her tights with a pair of jean shorts over them, and then tossed on one of his shirts that were lying on the floor. Her hair was a frizzy mess and he chuckled, handing her one of his headbands that he wore sometimes when riding and she twisted it several times to put her hair in a pony tail._

_"I didn't know we had a colony house.."  
><em>

_"All the families do, now they hold books specific to certain families. Some place to stash the secrets I guess." He explained, grabbing his keys.  
><em>

_They both had to use in order to sneak out of the school, neither of them having much trouble getting past the orderly. It wasn't very hard to do considering the person watching tonight was Mr. Higgins, an older man that fell asleep around 10:00 instead of keeping track of his post. Many students snuck out and they didn't even have super powers. Rain was falling down heavily outside causing both of them to get soaked on the way to his bike. It seemed to take a long time to get there, lightning had started to decorate the sky and thunder soon followed. Tyler's car was already there which Sara took to mean all three of them were there with it.  
><em>

_As they entered the first thing she noticed was the overwhelming smell of mildew and rotting wood. The decay of the place barely kept the water out, as it was she noticed there were many pots on the floor to catch leaks coming through the ceiling. Sara looked for a light switch but only found cob webs and dead insects. Biting her bottom lip she threaded her fingers through Pogue, thoroughly creeped out by the dark old house. He led her down into the basement which was lit by countless candles, some floating and some looked almost anchored to the floor with years of melted wax. She descended the large winding flight of stone steps quickly and took a seat next to her sister, both of them curious about why they were asked to come.  
><em>

_A large book sat open in the middle of a large stone table that looked to be carved into the floor, withered and chipped with age. The book didn't look much better. It was leather bound and many of the paged seemed to be stained with water and mold though when looking closely the ink was still legible, not worn away as one would expect. It must have been some kind of spell. The page was opened to the image of a woman.  
><em>

_"This is your book of shadows, unlike the book of damnation it records facts specific to your family and not just the power and conflicts of the coven." His face was solemn and Sara got the feeling that they were in trouble, it was like if their dad had caught them sneaking out of the house or getting an F on a report card.  
><em>

_"So..?" Leah began, crossing her arms over her chest. Sara smirked, even though they hadn't been getting along very well in the past few weeks...well, deteriorating was a better word for their relationship, she loved how her sister put up a strong front. She usually sat there like a wet rat, shivering with nerves and about to puke her feeling out. Her wide brown eyes glanced over to Pogue to see that he was staring down Caleb almost in challenge. Sara gulped and crossed her legs.  
><em>

_"There are some things you should read." He said, his voice sounded strained which didn't really help her nerves. The book floated up from where it rested on the table and over to in front of the two girls. The pages moved, crackling from years of being still, until landing on a page with their family crest on it.  
>Sara swallowed again and looked at Leah.<br>_

_"What? I don't want to read it out loud.." She whispered, causing her twin to roll her eyes.  
><em>

_"Fine. **In the beginning, before the coven had come together, witches and warlocks were plentiful, worshiping The Power. When the spread of Christianity befell Europe the prosecution began." **She stopped, her brows furrowed as she looked up at Caleb, the decided leader of the coven.  
><em>

_"Wait, so there used to be females with the power?" She asked. Caleb nodded.  
><em>

_"Supposedly the power is passed through the males, though the females are the ones who are..stronger with it. It doesn't have the same affect on their bodies, they don't age according to Use.." Sara could see why this would be a little distressing. Their whole lives the boys had been raised that if they Use they would die, and here the girls were...  
><em>

_"Caleb, I swear we didn't know!" Sara said, eyes wide. He was switching off between intense stares and not being able to meet her eyes. She felt bad, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
><em>

_"There's more." He said, finally sitting down on the stone seat between her and Pogue, effectively blocking them off and making Sara feel even more nervous. Tyler had reached over and held Leah's hand, giving his support while Reid just seemed confused. Sara crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at the book, resuming her reading.  
><em>

_"**As the number of females who used became fewer and fewer it became a myth that females could hold the power to begin with. Females with the power began to be persecuted and ostracized. What is not known is that they provide the cure for those who weaken with the power.** Why does it cut off there?" She asked, noticing the next few pages were blank.  
><em>

_"I think someone might have found the book and ripped those out." He spoke into his hand as he wiped his face.  
><em>

_"Is there any way to find them?" Sara was sitting up a bit straighter, if there was a way to save Pogue from aging then she would gladly do it.  
><em>

_"Not that I know of. If you guys had your powers when you were younger then the adults probably were afraid that when you ascended-" Tyler was interrupted by Leah. _

_"That we would be addicted and stronger than any of the other covenant members.."  
><em>

_"Well at least we don't have to worry about that.." Sara muttered, only to gag in her throat a little as Leah leaned over and kissed Reid enthusiastically. She wondered what it could possibly be like, or if Leah was fair to both of them. She decided to ask, they used to share everything with each other._

* * *

><p>"Hey babe can you toss me my shirt?" Pogue asked, she had noticed him getting a bit more agitated and knew he was starting to worry more.<p>

"Where is it?" she asked, not sure which shirt he was referring to.

"I don't fucking know, just hand me a shirt!" She jumped a bit at his tone and then turned towards him and crossed her arms over her chest, just looking at him for a few moments. He groaned in frustration an tossed the shoe he had picked off of the floor at the wall. Sara gasped but remained glaring at him. He returned her glare, finding it easier to be angry than scared. As he looked at his girlfriend he realized she was tense, scared by his actions which prompted a strong feeling of guilt to well up in him.

Sara watched at his shoulders sagged and he covered one hand over his face and sighed. "I'm really sorry. The black one." She nodded and picked up the black T-shit that looked very worn and had some holes and grease stains in it. Walking over she handed it to him and wrapped her arms around his waist after her had put on the shirt.  
>She knew he was scared, could feel how tense he was and he wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug.<p>

"You know we can talk about this?" She asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I don't want to." His tone was terse and she frowned and looked up at him disapprovingly.

"Just hold me?" He asked, his voice shaking lightly and she found she couldn't refuse. Walking him over to the bed she tucked him in before she remembered Caleb was waiting for him downstairs.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and tell Caleb we're decent, unless you want me to tell him to come back later?" her hand soothed back hair from his forehead and he sighed, relaxing into the bed.

"No, it's fine. Tell him he can come upstairs." He muttered into the side of his pillow. Smiling she leaned over and kissed his temple before going to get his best friend downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Leah, can I talk to you?" Sara asked as they sat in their dorm. The boys had decided to have a guys night and Sarah's family was in town so the sisters were left to fend for themselves on the dreary night. <em>

_"Sure, what?" She asked, yanking a brush through her bright red hair. They had been increasingly short tempered with each other, not having time to really talk to the other because of conflicting schedules and wanting to be with their respective boyfriends.  
><em>

_"How is everything?" Sara pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her feet were curled up in a pair of Pogue's sweat pants and Leah was only wearing a wife beater and emerald lacy underwear.  
><em>

_"Fine, why do you ask?" She flicked something off of her nails and Sara bit her bottom lip as she thought of the best way to phrase her next sentence.  
><em>

_"I just heard some girls talking. They were talking about something that happened next weekend. Apparently Aaron has been saying shit about you." She reached over for the brush and Leah passed it with an expression that let Sara know that she knew very well what Aaron Abbot had been saying.  
><em>

_"You don't believe them right?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and Sara frowned.  
><em>

_"No, of course not," Leah visibly relaxed. "But..you have been acting really different." And then the shield was back up.  
><em>

_"What is that supposed to mean?"  
><em>

_"You just haven't been acting like you usually do." Sara turned towards her sister, hanging her legs over the side of the bed.  
><em>

_"One, that's none of your business and even if it was I'm just having fun, it's not like we really got to before!" She stood up, glaring over her sister and daring her to respond.  
><em>

_"Fine, have all the fucking fun you want but you need to remember that they are people, not fictional characters. You can't fuck around with them." After the words left her lips she regretted it, a pin could drop on the floor and it would have sounded like an explosion. Leah stood there, stock still with wide brown eyes. She blinked once, twice, then..  
><em>

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" She shouted and the glass vibrated in the room. Sara cringed and looked away, starting to tear up. She hated fighting.  
><em>

_"Nothing, never mind." It was too late though, the damage had been done.  
><em>

_"Yeah, nothing. I'm leaving. Don't wait up." Leah was yanking on a pair of leggings and put on her long red sweater that came down to her thighs.  
><em>

_"Fine." Sara said, putting her legs back on the bed and violently yanking the blanket over herself  
><em>

_"FINE." The door slammed and she turned and cried into her pillow._

* * *

><p>Caleb was watching the TV in Pogue's room while Pogue and Sara cuddled in the bed. Pogue had relaxed a bit more since but occasionally he would snap and then apologize. Sara noticed he was beginning to fall asleep and wasn't sure whether or not to wake him. His breathing finally deepened and she knew he was deep asleep.<p>

"You should let him rest." Caleb spoke up and Sara struggled to see over Pogue's shoulder.

"So we're talking now?" She asked. She didn't mean to sound harsh but the way he looked at her has made her feel like she had betrayed him though she hadn't know.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, it's just...I grew up thinking that I would constantly have to struggle. Then I found about about..you. I though maybe we had a chance but now I know it's just as hopeless as before." Sara frowned at Caleb's words.

"No it's not. I believe in you, you can make it. You aren't your dad, Caleb." He gave her a tight smile and nodded, turning his attention back to the TV. She looked back at Pogue's face and squeaked, not having noticed he woke back up. Pogue smiled and laughed. She kissed him gently then felt him tense worse than before. He trembled slight and his arms crushed her towards himself.

"Pogue? What.." She felt a strong wave of power pulse through her. Meeting his eyes she noticed how pitch black they were.

"Sara! Your eyes?" Caleb was standing at the side of the bed, his hand resting on his best friend's shoulder.

Sara felt another strong wave of power pulse and realized it was taking some power from her as well. She tried to pull away, nervous as to what was happening. He moaned in pain when she had disentangled herself, sitting up beside him as he curled forward.

"He's ascending.." Caleb said, his voice gravelly and he pulled his hand away. Sara reached forward and touched his forehead with the tips of her finger, when the pads contacted the cool sweat slicked skin she gasped, she could feel her eyes go black and her body pitched forward like a magnet attracted to the power coming from his body. She realized she couldn't see anything, everything was black except Pogue, crouched in front of her on what she assumed was the ground. She wasn't getting many details of their surroundings.

"Pogue?" She asked, kneeling beside him. He moaned and looked up at her. She could see chains sneaking and curling themselves around his body, black and rusted. They seemed to squeeze him and he gasped.

"S..Sara. What..are you doing..here?" His expression was tormented and confused.

"I don't even know where here is." She said, not sure what to do. The chains constricted again and he screamed, she could feel his pain and screamed as well. Thrusting her hands forward she expected the chains to crush her fingers as they tightened and wound further, however when she touched them they loosed, the rust falling away and what she expected to be cool metal turned into silky ribbon. Their surroundings lightened and she gasped as the ribbon began to wind around her as well.

"What's going on?" She asked, a tingling feeling settling over her.

"I don't know." He wrapped her tighter in his arms.

"I love you." She said, her expression was tentative, unsure as to if it was too soon to say something like that. When girls in school would proclaim their love she would roll her eyes, it was cliche and unrealistic. People rarely ever found their one, though when she was around him she was never more sure of anything than that he was hers.

"I love you too." Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her into his lap, kissing her. The ribbon tightened around them and then seemed to dissolve into their skin, causing a warm tingle that caused them to giggle. The tingling turned into sparks that shot across their skin and accumulated like fire in her chest, as though it were pushing its way outward and burning her skin though there was no pain. Finally the feeling settled, leaving the two gasping and holding each other tightly. The darkness around them receded and turned back into his bedroom, Caleb sitting back in the chair. He coughed awkwardly and Sara jumped a bit, not having noticed him at first. Pogue sat up, one hand seemed to cradle his abdomen and he coughed into his fist. Sara followed soon after, her head was a little sore but other than that she felt fine.

"Uhm...What happened?" She asked, rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes as though she had just woken up from a long nap.

"I honestly don't know. Pogue was ascending regularly and then you both kinda...passed out? The most I could tell is that you were mumbling a bit.." Caleb explained, pointing at Sara and causing her to blush. "From what I heard it wasn't anything unpleasant."

Sara looked over at Pogue as though to ask if he had any idea what happened and gasped, just under his collar bone was a dark red mark that almost looked like a tattoo. Reaching forward her hand gently grazed over it and she gasped as the same tingling warmth shot through her again. Caleb's eyes widened as he got up from his spot in the chair and came to see what the fuss was about.

"What the-" Pogue began and Sara interrupted him. When Pogue looked back over at her, her head was buried in her shirt like an ostrich's head in sand. "I have one too!" Was her muffled response.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Caleb asked once Sara had pulled her head back out from the T-shirt.

"No. Would you like to tell us?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You guys bonded, its when two members of a coven possessing the power fall in love, their powers mix and they share the power.." He explained.

"If..We share The Power, do we also share other things?" She asked.

"If you mean the aging..I have no idea. I guess that's just one of those things..you'll find out eventually." He said and her shoulders sagged.

"Anyways, it's almost 3:00. Do you guys wanna get dressed?" He asked. Sara smelled the shirt she was wearing before looking back at Caleb with confusion.

"Why?" Pogue asked.

"Your party? The guys didn't tell you?" Caleb said as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sara got off the back of Pogue's bike, pulling down her dress as she looked around for the others outside of Nicky's. It had taken her forever to find a dress she really wanted to wear. Finally she settled on a light blue dress with a belt high on her waist. It was a little short for her, ending only at her mid thighs, though the leggings helped her feel less self conscious. She saw Leah as soon as she entered Nicky's. Her sister was dancing with Tyler while Reid was heading over to the pool table where Aaron and his crew were playing. Pogue touched Sara's shoulder and motioned towards Reid to suggest he was going to keep an eyes on him and she nodded before going to the bar and ordering a cola.<p>

She made eye contact with her sister as she sat at the bar sipping her soda, Leah glared and looked away obviously still angry at her sister and Sara sighed and finished her soda before going to change the song in the juke box. She leaned over as she looked through the music and shot up with a squeak when some one grabbed her ass. Turning around she was surprised to see Aaron Abbott looming over her with a grin on her face.

"Wanna dance?" He asked his hand gripping her waist and practically dragging her to the dance floor and surrounded among the people. Sara looked around for Pogue, hoping he would intervene before anything could happen.

"Why would I want to dance with you?" She said, trying in vain to remove his hands from her person. He yanked her closer so that she was pressed against him. Sara knew better than to Use in public but she wasn't sure what she could do.

"Because I'm hotter than your boyfriend." His hands went to her ass again and she squeaked, trying to find anyone that would help her but not wanting to shout. Even though on the inside she felt like crying. "Because I fuck better than your boyfriend." He whispered, ducking his head down and kissing her neck and up her jaw. Sara squeezed her eyes shut, hands pushing desperately against his chest to get him to back away though she was too weak.

From where Pogue was standing it looked as though Sara was dancing with Aaron, allowing him to kiss her. Rage grew inside of him as he plowed through the people separating them and yanked him off of his girlfriend, landing a harsh blow to the boy's stomach and shoving him into some tables. Sara looked up at Pogue, about to thank him and trying not to cry when she saw how angry he looked.

"Pogue?" She asked, unsure of what he saw. "Babe?"

"Don't fucking 'babe' me! What the hell were you doing with him!" He shouted, causing people around them to quiet and the guys started to make their way over to them.

"Me? Nothing! He was the one grabbing me!" She shouted, angry that he would even think that she would cheat on him..and with that pig!

"It sure as hell didn't look like that from where I was standing!" Pogue growled, grabbing her shoulder in a grip that would leave a bruise.

"Hey, guys, break it up." Caleb said, pushing Pogue away from her. Leah was standing by her sister, looking as though she was going to kick Pogue's ass for touching her.

"Yeah, how about we take a few minutes and calm down, huh?" Tyler suggested.

"No need I'm out of here. You drive her home." Pogue said to Caleb as he stormed out of the bar.  
>Leah was gripping her sister's arm but Sara yanked her arm away and chased after Pogue. Once outside of the bar she couldn't find him or his bike anywhere. The sun was setting and she could see storm clouds rolling in. Walking down the side walk she rubbed her eyes to try and stop the make up and mascara from turning her into a raccoon. When she looked up she heard something that sounded like a kitten crying in the ally in front of her, though it was too dark to see. Looking around to see if there was anyone else there but seeing no one she decided to go and see.<p>

"Hello..psssttt, pssst, psst." She called, her voice shaky from crying. Something hit her back and she fell, cutting her knee through fabric of her legging. Turning around to see what had hit she stared in horror at the person standing in front of her.

"Hello, sorry to seem rude. I don't believe we've met." He began, her vision getting fuzzy as his power caused her to loose consciousness. His voice became deep and distorted, scarier than he actually was. "My name is Chase Collins."

* * *

><p>Well, sorry its been months, have a nice and really long chapter and please review!<p> 


End file.
